


For the Sake of Content

by Garish_Flower



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), British Singers RPF, Queen (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Dirty Talk, Bathroom Sex, Cheating, Cigarettes, Consensual Sex, Dirty Talk, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lingerie, Masturbation, Modern AU, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Roommates, Sex Work, Sexting, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Smoking, Smut, Swearing, Vaginal Fingering, cam sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:54:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 29,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22220635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garish_Flower/pseuds/Garish_Flower
Summary: After walking in on your long-term boyfriend, Harrison, cheating on you and then losing your job the following day; your find yourself broke, jobless, and single for the first time in a long while. In order to make ends meet, your best friend since college, Freddie, suggests you start soliciting explicit photos of yourself, not only to help boost your confidence but to help pay the rent for his band mate’s apartment you just moved into.
Relationships: Roger Taylor (Queen)/Reader
Comments: 19
Kudos: 88





	1. Broke, Single, and Homeless

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! I'm back at it again with a Roger story! I'm really excited for this one and I have around 5 chapters already written; this one is going to have a lot of shorter chapters ranging from 1k-2k as opposed to my massive 6k chapters which I honestly kind of like??? I hope you all enjoy!

Let’s get one thing straight, you were most certainly _not_ boring.

You might have called yourself responsible for politely declining your friend’s invite for a night out for a night in with your long-time boyfriend, Harrison, after a long day of work; but you wouldn’t have described your actions as **_boring_**.

Your drive home from work on the other hand, you would. Your daily thirty-minute commute was painfully boring; every day you drove to work, hooked the Bluetooth radio up to your phone and made it through the same 7 and a half songs on your ‘Car Jams’ playlist. Then you would park it in your apartment parking lot, beep the alarm button twice to make sure it was on and locked, and unlock your sticky apartment door by ramming your shoulder into it, make dinner, and wait for Harrison to get home.

Today was different though, a break in the same old mundane routine, your kitchen light was on and the door was already locked. You cautiously opened the front door and stuck your keys between your knuckles, what if someone had broken in?

Nothing looked out of place, but you could obviously hear someone thumping around one of the back rooms and voices.

 _Thump, thump_ accompanied by some murmurs you couldn’t make out.

You slowly walked deeper into your apartment, too focused to close the door behind you. The deeper you got, the louder the shuffling and pounding god. Your heart pounded against your chest and you clutched your keys with white knuckles, reaching for your bedroom door, the source of the noise.

Upon opening it, you saw Harrison, bare and rhythmically thrusting into a woman who was most certainly not you.

You dropped your keys which jingled loudly when they hit the ground and alert them of your presence.

Harrison glanced up at you and let out a sigh, rolling his eyes as if he were annoyed you were interrupting him. The girl covered her chest, “Sorry!” She said her face flushed and watching yours fall in defeat.

Your boyfriend pulled out of her and slumped over, “Harrison-” Your voice was unsteady from shock, “What-what’s this?” You asked.

Harrison let out a long, deep sigh, and ran a hand through his disheveled hair, “It’s exactly what it looks like.” He said, “I’m sorry, but our relationship is just so _boring_ it was driving me mental.” He looked down sheepishly.

There was that word again

_Boring_

“Boring?” You asked slightly shocked, “What- I… I don’t understand,” Your stomach clenched seeing the woman still in your bed that the two of you routinely shared.

“It’s boring, [Y/N], we have only had sex in the missionary position for the last three months, for god sake we eat frozen pizza and watch the Bachelor every Thursday and have for as long as we’ve lived together.” It was as though he ripped away a band aid that covered a festering wound, one that had gotten far too big to cover.

It was true; the sex was disappointing, stale even. You honestly couldn’t remember the last time you didn’t fake an orgasm just to get it over with.

“You can go,” Harrison said to the girl who you had forgotten was even there.

She leaned over, moving to pick up her clothes before you interrupted, “It’s fine,” You said swallowing your pride, “I’ll just leave. It’s probably best if we didn’t see each other after this.” Your voice cracked with emotion.

Harrison didn’t protest or chase after you when you grabbed your keys from the floor and left, shutting and locking the apartment door behind you.

You opened your phone, your thumb hovering over your friend’s phone number before you exhaled loudly and clicked the little phone icon, dialing his number, “Fred?” You spoke as soon as he picked up.

It had barely been an hour since the two of you had gotten out of work, but you could tell he was already at the club buy the rhythmic beats you could hear in the background “Yes, love?” He answered.

“Are you guys still out?” You knew he was, but still found yourself asking.

“Course we are darling, it’s barely 7pm. The night is still young!” He exclaimed, mischievous as ever.

“Can I still take you up on that invite?” You sighed.

You could tell Freddie was grinning from ear to ear, “For you, the invite is always open, I’ll send over my location!” He said before giving you a short ‘ta’ and hanging up.

Within seconds Freddie’s message lit up the screen on your phone with the location of a bar he often frequented before he would go out to the night club across the street. You looked down, still in your work clothes and frowned “Fuck it.” You shrugged, turning your car on and beginning your drive.

You had a lot of time for your thoughts to marinade in your head on your commute to the bar. You should have been more upset over Harrison cheating on you, you should have been angry with him, at the girl, and you should have had asked more questions. Yet, you found that you felt as though a strange weight had been lifted off your shoulders, like you were free from prison.

A smile crept across your face as it became illuminated by the cheap neon lights on the front of the bar, you found a parking spot which was surprisingly easy considering it was a work day, and walked into the bar.

You immediately spotted Freddie and several of Freddie’s friends all squeezed into the large booth in the back, Freddie waved enthusiastically at you and climbed over several peoples laps before he padded over to you, pulling you into a warm, friendly, embrace, “What made you change your mind?” He asked pulling away and gripping your hand so he could drag you to the bar.

“Oh,” You shifted uncomfortably, “I walked in on Harrison cheating on me.” You answered bluntly.

Freddie stared at you, his mouth ajar and stopping mid order, “He what?” He shrilly exclaimed, “Do you need me to go over there and fight for you dear? You say the word and I’ll key that scumbag’s car!” He was riled up; his blood was boiling.

You let out a small huff, “It’s fine, it was bound to happen sooner or later.” You answered honestly, “I’m not even that upset.” At least not yet.

Freddie handed you the drink he ordered, and you cautiously took a sip knowing you wouldn’t drink much tonight. Your friend turned around, clapping his hands and alerting the attention to the bar patrons “Everyone! Everyone!” He beckoned, “This is my friend [Y/N],” Oh no, “She’s just gotten dumped and needs to get fucked up,” Freddie’s charisma was off the charts, the bar patrons erupted in shouts as he played the crowd and some how convinced them that you should most certainly NOT have to buy a single drink tonight.

If you did, you didn’t remember. In fact, you didn’t remember anything from the moment you stepped out of the bar to when you woke up on Fred’s couch. Your mouth was dry, and your head throbbed as you sat up. You looked at the clock 9:45, “Shit!” You shouted flailing out of your tangled mess of blankets and struggling to put your shoes back on, “Fucking hell.”

You weren’t surprised to see Freddie shuffling out of his bedroom, clad in his boxer briefs and a tank top, rubbing his eyes, “Who’s twisted your knickers this morning?” He asked.

“I’m 45 minutes late to work!” You exclaimed, patting your pockets for you phone and finally finding it on the table. You flicked your phone open to see two missed calls from your boss and around 7 text messages.

You hastily ran through Freddie’s hallway, catching your reflection in the mirror and stopping. You looked like literal shit. Your hair was a wild mess, eyes streaked with last nights makeup, and to top it all of you were still in last nights clothes. You took a minute to recompose yourself and fix your appearance before you glanced down.

_Don’t bother coming in_

Your heart dropped. This was your fourth time being late to work in the last month, you had been warned to not be late again, yet here you were; late once again and now unemployed.

Your life had been nothing short of a disaster this last week between losing your job and the whole Harrison situation. Freddie had so graciously allowed you to take up residence on his living room couch, but you could tell he was getting tired of having you moping about all the time.

It was nearly 12 in the afternoon when Freddie came down and ripped the blanket off you, the shock of the cold waking you up, “Come on, up!” He shouted playfully slapping at your thighs that shown due to your sleep shorts, “You can’t mope about on my couch forever, it’s really dragging down the atmosphere.” He chastised, tossing the blanket to the floor.

Your face felt hot with embarrassment, “I know, I promise I’m looking at new apartments Fred.” You said sheepishly. You were looking, but not having a job was making it a bit hard for you to convince landlords to call you back.

Freddie cleared his throat “Well that’s a moot point because I got you an apartment showing.”

You sat up, staring at him in shock “What? When?” You asked, wide eyed.

“Now! That’s why I said get up! I threw some clothes in the bathroom for you, I don’t care what you say you’re wearing them. I’m sick of seeing you in the same jumper.” Freddie chastised.

You looked down and frowned, he had a point, you were wearing your old worn out college sweatshirt for the third day in a row, “Fine.” You muttered, getting up and trudging to the bathroom. You let out a deep sigh seeing the clothes Freddie had obviously taken from the second-hand store he ran that made you look like you had walked right out of some low budget 70s movie.

Much to your dismay, Freddie had also managed to wrangle you and dab a bit of rouge and mascara on your cheeks to help ‘complete the look’ before the two of you set out to see the apartment.

The house was surprisingly tidy, everything had its designated place and what little clutter there was took the form of retro posters and antiques, vinyl, and various other knickknacks. Freddie led you into the bedroom you would be staying in, thankfully it already had a full-size bed in the middle of the room and a dresser in the corner. You sighed in relief, since breaking up with Harrison, you found that everything in your shared apartment belonged to him as far as furniture went.

The door to the apartment opened and shut, alerting your and Freddie’s attention. The two of you walked out into the hall and your eyes settled upon your roommate. He wore a silk flower pattered button down with the top four buttons undone, exposing his pale chest and light flecks of blonde hair, accompanied by a pair of too tight jeans that left nothing to the imagination.

“Are you serious, Fred? Roger?” You crudely whispered and lightly pushed him.

Freddie put his hands up defensively, “He needed a roommate, and you needed a room, be grateful.”

You rolled your eyes and watched as Roger hung up his leather jacket on one of the hooks. He turned and faced you, scrunching his nose in disapproval “This is who you made me offer my room to?” He chastised Fred.

Freddie gaped at the two of you, “Be grateful.” He said shaking his finger like a disapproving mother, “You needed a roommate, and [Y/N] needed a room. Quit your whining, you don’t need to fuck her just coexist.”

You tried your best to not pass judgement on a man you hardly knew, but it was so hard when the only stories you had heard about him involved Freddie walking in on him having sex in various locations or doing ridiculously stupid things. He was most certainly not the type of person you wanted to live with, “I’m not saying I’m not grateful Freddie,” You quickly corrected, “I just don’t want to have to introduce myself to someone new every week.” Social interactions were truly exhausting to you.

Roger scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest, “That’s rich,” He mumbled while rolling his big blue eyes, “’Specially coming from the most boring person in all of West London.”

There was that word again, _boring_ the word that haunted your thoughts at all hours of the day. You clenched your fists in frustration, “I am not boring!” You spat back.

After receiving the rent information from Roger, you truly didn’t know how you were going to afford the cost of living, “I only have enough money saved up for three months’ worth of rent, Fred.” You complained slumping against his car seat.

“You need to start selling pictures online like those girls on twitter do.” He said in a pointed fashion.

You made a face, looking at him slightly shocked, “What?” You asked confused at what he was suggesting.

Fred nodded “Yeah, it’s all the rage right now among young women. They make a lot of money doing it!” Freddie was always up to date on the latest trends in fashion and celebrity gossip, so it honestly didn’t surprise you when he was also up to date on the latest get rich quick plans.

You looked down at yourself, “I don’t know, who would pay to see me touch myself?” You asked honestly.

Fred arched his brow at you, “Honey, men would pay hundreds to see that pussy of yours on display, trust me.” He couldn’t help but give you a devilish grin, all in good fun.

God, Fred was going to be the death of you.


	2. Pseudonym: Sugar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies! I’m so happy with the reception I’ve gotten with my fic! I’m really excited with what I have written out so far and I’m really happy seeing everyone enjoying what I have written, i have big plans for this little cutie. Not a lot is going to happen during these first few chapters other than establishing the foundation because it is a slow burn, but don’t worry, once we get there it’ll be like a fucking avalanche of chaos.

It was your first night living with Roger and you were secretly thankful he was busy with a gig which allowed you to unpack your things in peace. He made it very clear that you were to stick your side of the apartment, i.e. your room, and not ruin the ‘aesthetic’ he had worked so hard for his apartment to have. It disappointed you to say the least, considering your only qualm with the apartment was the hideous wood paneling that made up the walls of the living room. It looked like a scene straight out of a 1970s porno.

The later it got the more you progressed in unpacking what little boxes you had and the closer it got to Roger coming home. You finished with what you decided would be the last box of the night and now laid in your bed, door closed, your colored LED lights dimly lighting your room a deep red color.

Your frowned going through your emails and reading rejection letter after rejection letter from the jobs you had applied for. You were thankful you were quite the penny pincher and were able to survive to for at least a month, but the dread still loomed over you like a dark cloud.

Your mind drifted to Freddie’s suggestion from earlier that week, “Try camming, love, it’s all the rage right now!” his loud voice echoed in your mind until you finally caved and grabbed your phone typing in your search engine how to be a camgirl.

Several articles popped up;

_How to Become a Cam Girl_

_TIPS FOR BECOMING A CAM GIRL & HOW I DID IT_

_Camming on a Limited Budget?_

You sighed, your eyes felt strained from reading article after article. You’d seen several reoccurring websites, the two most popular being Twitter, Snapchat, and some live stream sight called WatchMe. Skepticism filled your brain, why would people be so into buying nudes from people or watching them masturbate on camera when they could do it for free on some porn site?

The sense of intimacy that one got, anonymity, and personal interactions with some who was literally paid to be nice to you over ruled the financial aspect.

The financial aspect also caused you to throw what little shame you had left out the window and soon you found yourself impulsively signing up for all three sights starting first with WatchMe. You pursed your lips when you found yourself being prompted to enter your name, what the hell would you put? You certainly couldn’t put your real name, could you? No, you couldn’t. You found yourself smiling while entering Sugar into the name space.

The application process was surprisingly long and bureaucratic, but it was probably good they had you submit a picture of your license twice, once just on its own, and once next to your face just to confirm you were of legal age. The only downside was that it would be a three day wait for the information to be processed.

You scrolled through your imaged looking for some pictures or videos to put on your premium snapchat, but much to your dismay you found that you had a few vanilla nudes taken ages ago back when your and Harrison’s relationship was still young and romantic, but not much else. You reluctantly got out of bed and rummaged through your underwear drawer, picking through your cotton granny panties you wore when your period made you bloated and finally found a black lacy pair of panties that had a matching black lacy balconette bra that pushed your breasts together giving you the perfect amount of cleavage.

You put it on and stood in front of your full-length mirror, it had been ages since you’d last put on lingerie. It felt nice to put it on for yourself and not for someone else; you twisted in the mirror, observing how the lace delicately cupped your cheeks and hugged your hips perfectly. You chewed on your bottom lip and posed, kneeling in front of the mirror, your legs spread and your back arched to give your chest a little extra pop while you positioned your phone over your face and clicked a few pictures.

The red lighting in your room caused a complimentary glow against your skin, showering you in red light and somehow making your images look more erotic. You smiled a bit to yourself, you looked hot!

_Our relationship is boring_

The word hammered against your mind, causing you to frown and your brows to knit together in frustration.

You were NOT boring, did boring people take pictures of themselves to sell to other people? No.

You found yourself getting hot with frustration and strangely enough, arousal. You didn’t know if it was from how you were dressed working in tandem with the lighting or if it was your pent-up frustration from not having a proper orgasm in so long, but you soon found your hand traveling south while you remained kneeling in front of the mirror. Before you began you carefully positioned your phone, just enough to keep your face out of the picture and rubbed your thighs, leaving teasing touches around the band of your panties.

Your chest heaved with anticipation, you didn’t know why but the fact that you were being videotaped added a feeling of naughtiness to your actions. You gave your slit a teasing rub, your hips twitching at the sudden pressure before your fingers harshly rubbed yourself. The rough fabric of the lace adding an additional tingle to the pleasure that shot through you. You moaned, leaning back ever so slightly to angle yourself and rubbed yourself through your panties, strumming harshly at your clit.

“Ah, fuck.” You whined, reaching up with your free hand and kneading your breasts, pulling your bra down and allowing them to freely spill over. Your nipples reacted to the cold air and hardened almost immediately. You pinched and twisted at them while your fingers began to move faster and faster against your wet core before you decided you needed to fully touch yourself.

You stripped off your panties and spread yourself for the camera, allowing your glistening cunt to be on full display. You slipped your fingers between your folds and began to rub harsh circled around your clit, rolling your hips along with your motions and allowing unfiltered moans to fall from your lips. Roger wouldn’t be home for another few hours, but for some reason the idea that you may get caught enhanced the arousal you felt.

You dipped two fingers into your tight hole, letting out a high-pitched sigh and now feeling contently full. You pumped them in and out of your tight cunt, the slick sounds squelching as you pumped them in and out rapidly. Your stomach clenched when you brushed against that spot inside you and a knot in your tummy began to tighten, getting tighter and tighter each time you thrust your fingers into you. You used the heel of your hand to rub harshly against your clit, the slickness guiding you with ease “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” You whimpered out, rolling your hips against your hands.

The tightening knot in your stomach snapped and your body jerked while a wave of pleasure washed over you.

After you recovered, you sat up, did you just masturbate in front of a camera? You couldn’t help the smile that crept onto your face; it was like you had a dirty little secret of your own.

When you finally ventured out of your room you found Roger lounging in the living room “Wow, out of your room for once?” Roger asked, kicking his feet up on the coffee table.

“No company tonight?” You chimed, noting the absence of some bar floozy hanging off his shoulder, “Did your show go all right?”

Roger’s brows were tightly knit together, he was obviously tense over something and the long sigh he let out before answering you practically told the story; “No, it was complete garbage.” He mumbled, “The venue, not us.” He quickly followed with.

Right, of course Queen was perfect, but you decided to entertain the idea, inching closer into the living room, “What was so bad about the venue?”

It was as though he were waiting for someone to ask him that question, “The crowd was total shit, I know Freddie is damn good at interacting with the crowd, they were just,” He took a surprisingly aggressive drink from his beer bottle, rolling his eyes at the memory, “Stiff as hell,” He mumbled, “Then! That wasn’t even the worst part, on top of that the power cut out not once but three times!” He dramatically raised his arms in frustration, “I practically threw my set off the stage after the third time.” Roger scoffed. Despite your distance from him you could smell the combined stench of sweat, cigarettes, and alcohol that seemed to seep into his garish outfit.

You arched an eyebrow at him “You threw your kit off the stage?” your voice pitched in disbelief.

Roger shrugged “Yeah,” he was so nonchalant, “What about it?” 

“Well I guess you won’t be going back there anytime soon,” You mumbled, and Roger raised his bottle in agreement, “You know, I was thinking we could paint the walls a nice cream color.” You mentioned, lightly running your hands across the drab wood paneling.

Roger narrowed his eyes at you, “Paint over wood panel?” He scoffed, “It’s original finish, you can’t do that!”

You rolled your eyes dramatically, “I can tell it’s original, I can practically smell 1970 seeping out when it gets too hot in here.” You chastised, “Plus painting the walls a lighter color will brighten it up a bit, what the hell are you trying to live in, a cave?”

“Fine, you get to paint the accent wall and I’ll take the others.”

“I pay half the rent here too!” You constantly reminded him that he wasn’t the only one who lived here anymore.

Roger let out a frustrated sigh, “Fine you get two walls and I’ll get two. Have fun painting them Saffron Ivory of whatever boring color you decide on.”

Well, guess your civil conversation is over, you sighed, “At least it’ll look better,” You mumbled, turning back to face him “Shouldn’t you shower, you filthy bastard” You scrunched your nose up at his pungent post show odor.

“Ah, fuck off,” Roger muttered flicking you the V.

You flashed him a closed mouthed smile “Pleasant, as always.” you sarcastically stated before you found yourself slinking back into your room. You truly had no idea how Freddie expected you to coexist with this man.


	3. Live Music is Boring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi lil cuties! Back at it again with a new chapter for FSC, it’s starting to pick up from here on out! I’m hoping to build a lot of sexual tension over the next few chapters for what I have planned. Like always I really appreciate all of your lovely comments and kudos! Seeing your interest is what helps motivate me to write!

Roger sat in the kitchen eating a bowl of cereal, dressed only in a tasseled vest and leather straight legged pants while you shuffled out in your old worn college sweatshirt and a pair of sleep shorts, “Are those my Golden Grahams?” You asked, stopping at the entrance of the kitchen.

Roger glanced up at you, his under eyes were always slightly droopy and puffy, a stark contrast to his surprisingly wide blue eyes that glared up at you, “Yeah, what about it.” He answered confidently.

“Stop eating my shit, I barely have enough money to support myself let alone you.” You said grabbing the box from the counter and shoving it into the cupboard that held your food.

Roger shrugged, loudly slurping up his spoonful of milk, “Maybe you should get a job then.” He leaned back in his chair “How do you even afford rent anyways?”

You froze, your back still facing Roger. For the last few weeks you had made a decent sum of money camming and selling photos, not that you would tell Roger of all people. “It’s none of your business.” You reminded him while you walked over and pulled out your leftovers from your dinner with Freddie and popped them into the microwave.

“How did you even meet Fred,” He asked suspicious that his friend, Freddie, would dare to have other friends.

You turned towards Roger and leaned against the counter, “College,” you answered pointedly, “We had a digital design class together and he liked the shirt I was wearing.” You answered, you might still have that shirt buried in your closet somewhere, “Where did you meet him?”

Roger continued eating your cereal, “We used to live together, went to different universities, but he needed a roommate.” You had been to Freddie’s home during college, but never met Roger. It was a nice place, but always a cluttered mess, “Now we run the shop and play together.” That’s right, Roger helped sell clothes at the second-hand store.

“What do you play? The guitar?” You scoffed momentarily, “God, I hope you can play something other than Wonderwall.” You joked.

A small smile graced Roger’s features, if you hadn’t had been looking you wouldn’t have seen it, “No, I’m a drummer.” He gave you a confident smirk, the kind that would have caused a girl’s knees to go weak, “But I do play guitar,” He quickly followed with.

You nodded your head, “Ah, a drummer,” You said pulling your food out from the microwave and stabbed your fork into the left-over chicken breast.

“You’ve never been to any of our shows, have you?” Roger pressed.

You shrugged your shoulders, “Nope,” you answered, popping the ‘p’ at the end of your short statement.

“Why not?”

“I don’t know, I don’t really like bar concerts I guess.”

Roger scoffed and made a skeptic face, “Where do you see concerts then? The back room of a coffee shop? Some of the best concerts I’ve been to have been in the back of shoddy bars.” He sounded defensive now.

“I just don’t get the point of concerts, I can listen to music on vinyl or Spotify so why should I go to a concert!” You answered back, just as defensive.

“I’m going to call Fred and tell him that you think our music is too boring to see live.” He said reaching for his phone.

You felt your blood run cold, Christ Fred would have your head on a stick if he heard you said that; which you didn’t. You lurched forward, gripping Roger’s wrist, “No!” You shouted, “Don’t call, Fred.” You struggled against his grip

Roger used his free hand to jab his finger into your side, causing you to squeal with laughter and jerk against him “Let go!” He couldn’t hide his own laughter.

You clutched his hand against your chest with your back to him “Promise you won’t tell Fred?” You said, not aware that your shorts had been pulled taut against you and hugged your skin while the crease between your ass and thigh threatened to pop from underneath them.

Roger swallowed thickly, maintaining eye contact with your upper thighs, “Promise you’ll come to our show tonight?” He asked, his voice sounded husky and sent an involuntary shudder through your body.

“Fine, I promise.” You said frowning and feeling your stomach clench at his tone. You quickly released his hand and turned to face him.

Roger’s pouty lips hung slightly ajar and his face was lightly dusted pink, you assumed it was from the struggle prior. “Promise.” He agreed, “But I’m going to tell Fred you’re going.” You groaned knowing Fred would want to doll you up for the occasion.

Thankfully you still had several hours before their 10pm show, so with plenty of time to kill you found yourself seated in front of your computer starting your live stream for the day.

You were dressed in a blue baby doll lingerie that had black lace trim, it was simple and not too revealing; just what you liked. Your colored lights lit up your room and the backdrop you had hung up disguised it for the sake of safety and the camera was perfectly positioned to only show your chest on down. By now you were regular professional.

The red light of your camera blinked and your computer screen loaded before you finally went live. Your regulars were alerted of your stream and soon people began to trickle in and soon your room was filled with a generous number of people. The tips flowed as you interacted with your regulars,

_Tank3939 tipped you 50 tokens!_

You smiled a sickeningly sweet smile “Thank you tank, you know these tips get me nice and wet.” You sensually said, rubbing your breasts and pushing them together. Tank was a regular, often generously tipping you, “If we reach 1,000 tokens in the next hour, I’ll let you watch me fuck myself on this fat cock.” You said holding up a decently sized dildo, you tried to ignore how much the fake sensuality in your tone caused you to cringe. The way you had to act in order to score tips was perhaps the most annoying part of the gig.

_Bigboy64: shit baby how much I got to tip u to do that to me_

_Tank3939: beautiful sugar_

_Mojo_Man tipped you 1,000 tokens!_

You stopped, doing a double take on at the little red mark on the screen, “Th… thank you, Mojo. I don’t think I’ve seen you in here before.” You gave the camera a wink, “Always nice to see that men know what women want.” You said leaning back and spreading your legs, quickly swiping your fingers through your wet folds and letting out a breathy moan.

The tip bell continued to ring, and your moans threatened to get louder before you stopped, a sultry laugh left your lips “I got to be careful guys, my roommate is in the room next door… wouldn’t want him to hear me,” You gave a naughty giggle, “Or would I?”

_Mojo_Man tipped you 500 tokens!_

_Bigboy64: u ever fuck ur roommate?_

_Bigboy64: Id fuck u if u were mine_

You couldn’t help but grin at the comment, “No, I couldn’t do it, don’t think he likes me very much.” You answered honestly. “Thank you again Mojo, I guess I better get started now that you’ve got me all warmed up. I’ll be right back.” You said, blocking the screen so you could get set up, suctioning the dildo onto the hardwood floor beneath you. You turned around, exposing your ass to the camera and twisted to take the little post-it-note off the camera, “Remember, that little bell makes my tight little pussy wet.” You said once your screen came back into focus.

You sighed, lowering yourself onto the thick cock and sat for a moment allowing it to generously stretch your walls. God, even this fake dick filled you better than Harrison ever could. You leaned forward, sticking your ass out and arching your back and rotated your hips around the dildo, whimpering as you did so.

You readjusted your legs, spreading wider and leaning further forward. Your cheeks spread and put your pussy on display for all 523 people in your live stream. You moaned, pistoning your hips on the plastic cock. Your wet pussy easily glided up and down while your hands reached forward, gripping onto your bed in front of you for balance. Your hips burned while pornographic moans left your lips and your ass bounced with your thrusts. The tip bell rang, one after another, ensuring that you would be able to not only pay rent, but also buy another box of golden grahams for yourself.

Once you finished you gave your signing of speech, “Thank you so much my lovelies!” You said slightly out of breath, “I had so much fun with you all tonight especially my biggest donor for the might Mojo_Man,” you moaned his username out and for good measure kneaded your breasts in your hand before you continued, “Remember to subscribe to my OnlyFans and Snapchat for more content on days I don’t stream! I’ll see you again next Sin Saturday!”

You leaned back against your bed after you sighed off and looked through your stats for the night, 2500 tokens tipped by this Mojo_man, wow he must have really liked your work. You scoffed a bit, _poor_ _sap_ , you thought before you dressed yourself in normal clothes and left to shower and clean yourself off.

A knock on the door alerted you from your shower, your peaceful alone time, “What!” You shouted over the white noise the running water provided.

Without warning, the door opened,“Fred’s going to be over with an outfit for you!” It was Roger.

You rolled your eyes and slicked your hair back and out of your face “Couldn’t you tell me once I got out?” You frowned.

The door quickly shut, “No!” You could hear Roger’s voice growing more distant as he walked further away from the door and sure enough within minutes of your shower ending Freddie was knocking at your bedroom door and soon letting himself in.

“Fred,” You whined, “I look like a slut in this!” You shouted.

“I know!” He countered, “It’s my favorite look on you, you know that!” He straightened out the fabric of your shirt and skirt he had picked out for you.

You looked in the mirror, feeling stupid, “It’s just a bar, Fred. I don’t know why I can’t just go in some jeans!” you protested looking in the mirror.

You could see Roger’s reflection in the mirror, he once again changed his outfit. This time he was wearing an open floral print button down and tight black pants with flared legs, “I think it’s a nice change from that old jumper.” Roger always had to add his own two cents in.

You rolled your eyes, “Why’d you change again? Was your ‘lounge around’ tassel vest not sufficient enough for the show?”

Roger looked at you through narrow eyes, “’Course not, unlike you I care how people see me.”

“All right you two, that’s enough. We have to go over to John’s for the pregame.”

“Wait-” you protested, “You didn’t tell me I was going to meet everyone.”

Freddie scoffed at you, “Of course you have to, you’re a regular Queen groupie now!”

You groaned as Freddie wrapped his arm around your waist and pulled you through the apartment, “Why can’t I be a roadie? I can lift stuff.”

“Not dressed like this!” Fred countered, “Enough, come on now we have to get dinner. It’s the most important meal before we go out!”

You tugged the leather miniskirt Freddie had dressed you in down and frowned, reminding yourself that you were only doing this to get a break from your mundane routine.


	4. It's an Experience

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so happy that everyone is enjoying it so far because I’m having a lot of fun writing it! This chapter features some exciting stuff and fun interactions between Freddie, Roger, and Reader! So I hope you all enjoy it! I love all of the Kudos, and comments I’ve been getting so keep them coming!

You felt out of place to say the least, you most certainly did not like meeting new people, but the cheap vodka and sprite in your solo cup had helped ease your nerves. You were introduced to Brian the guitarist who insisted he knew more than just Wonderwall, John the bassist who was quiet, but you found that he was the perfect counter to Freddie’s eccentric attitude.

Right now, you parked yourself at the bar next to John’s girlfriend, Veronica, she was nice and promised you that their show was going to be worth leaving your house. You sure hoped it was, you thought as you drank beer after beer to help the time pass. It apparently worked because before you knew it the MC was announcing their band, Queen.

They were loud.

That was the first thought that crossed your mind and the next thought? Freddie’s charisma was off the charts. You knew he was quite the charming person and could sell honey to a bee, but this was otherworldly. Despite the bar being filled with roughly 200 people it felt as though this were your own personal show and Roger? Well the interaction between Freddie and Roger wonderfully showcased their friendship. The moment Freddie turned around and stood in front of Roger and his set, the wider his grin got and the harder he beat his drums.

It was an experience, you couldn’t help but tap your toes and bob your head to the music. Your face felt hot and a tense feeling settled in your stomach, Roger looked hot. You hated to admit it, but the fiery look in his eyes was simply hypnotic and his tastefully messy hair clumped together at the base of his neck with sweat caused you to clench your thighs together. The way he moved his arms seemed almost automatic and on particularly intense songs he would throw his head back and spit before facing the crowd once more with furrowed brows.

It was an experience to say the least and the experience would continue to the after party. You soon found yourself swept away by Freddie and co. to the night club your college friend frequented. The music pounded so loudly you could feel it in your chest and the alcohol warmed your body while you swayed to the rhythmic beats, laughing with Freddie while the two of you danced.

“How is living with Roger?” Freddie asked, sipping his strong vodka-cran through a tiny straw.

You pursed your lips “Well, he never does dishes and eats all my food.” You frowned, thinking about how you always caught him rummaging through your designated cupboard of snacks.

Fred shrugged, “Yeah, he does that; which is why you have to buy Roger snacks and you snacks.” He noted the look of disbelief on your face, “That’s what I had to do when we lived together. It’s even worse when he has a girl there for weeks at a time.” Fred rolled his eyes remembering the afternoons Roger’s most recent flavor would rummage through his cupboards.

“Roger actually hasn’t had anyone over since I’ve moved in.” You pointed out, “I think he’s all just talk,” You said turning around, locking eyes with Roger who was sulking at the bar.

Freddie smirked and nudged you, “Aw, look at the poor boy, go buy him a couple shots so he can loosen up!” Fred shoved you in Roger’s general direction.

“Fine, fine,” You frowned and walked up to Roger reaching out and grabbing his arm “Why the long face, Roomie!” You said wrapping your fingers around his wrist, “Come on, I’ll buy you a shot to help ya loosen up.” You leaned on the bar, waving down the bartender and ordered a round of lemon drops.

Roger couldn’t help but break into a small smile, “I am loosened up.” He protested, still taking the shot from you and downing it.

You rolled your eyes dramatically, “Is that why you’re over here brooding?” You asked, arching your brow and taking your shot. You tugged on Roger’s arm playfully, “Need a wingman? I can help you.” you said shooting him a wink.

Roger let out a soft laugh and shook his head, “No, that’s fine. Brian swooped in on the girl I was eyeing up anyways.” He said reaching his free arm under the collar of his loose button down to scratch his collar bone.

“Then dance with me!” You grinned and before he had a chance to protest you were already tugging him onto the packed dance floor, the loud music drowning out whatever answer he may have given you.”

Your bodies were pressed together without any effort due to the crowd on the dance floor and you put Roger’s hands on your waist, turning to face him “Come on, Rog, dance!” You pressed, grinning and placing your hands flat against his chest.

Roger grinned back down at you, “You know, you’re a lot less boring when you’re drunk.” He mumbled as he began to sway to the music playing in the background.

The flashing lights blinked in tune with the music and you found yourself frowning “I’m not boring!” You protested.

Roger flashed you a teasingly skeptical look before you turned around and moved your hips, purposefully pressing them against his crotch. Roger’s breath hitched in the back of his throat as he looked down at you, bent down in front of him with his hands on your hips while you were wantonly grinding against him. Perhaps you weren’t that boring after all.

You leaned your back against Roger’s chest and sighed when you felt his hands rubbing up and down your sides. You reached one of your hands back and placed it on the side of his neck, burying it into his soft locks and nuzzling your nose into the crook of his neck. You felt him shudder against you when you scratched your finger nails against the his skin and smirked, “You look good when you drum.” You murmured into his ear, your lips dancing dangerously close to the sweaty skin on his neck.

A laugh rumbled from Roger’s chest, “Yeah?” He responded back, his mind distracted by your hips grinding against him, “I could see you eye fucking me from across the bar.” He responded, his hand dancing dangerously close to the band of the leather skirt Fred made you wear.

You turned back around to face him, Roger’s hands rested on your ass, cupping it, “Was I?” You asked skeptically. Roger pushed your hips closer against the now present lump in his pants and you lightly jumped at the feeling “That better be your wallet, Taylor.” You stated, quirking your head towards him.

Roger hummed in response, keeping you pulled tightly against him, “Bar closes soon, we were going to catch an uber-” Fred came up, putting his head between the two of you, “Oof, make sure to leave room for Jesus, you two.” He mumbled motioning to the obvious lack of space between your bodies.

You both sprang apart at his sudden presence, “You aren’t going to fuck… are you?” Freddie asked arching his brow and glancing from you to Roger who held his hands crossed over his lap.

You both shook your heads no.

“Never.”“Course not.”You both answered at the same time before shooting the other an annoyed glance.

“Whatever helps you sleep at night,” Fred mumbled under his breath, “Anyways, we are catching rides out of here before the fare skyrockets at bar close, you lot down to split a lift?” You nodded your head, whatever it took to save money you were more than open to.

Unfortunately, the rideshare algorithm had other plans when a four-seater car came to drive the six of you home. Naturally you and Roger backed out “We’ll just split a lyft home, we are going to the same place anyways.” You mumbled waving an apprehensive Freddie goodbye as he rode off with Brian, John, and Veronica.

You leaned on the wall of the bar while Roger arranged for the ride home. A cloud of residual sexual tension hung over the two of you and continued to fog your mind while you watched Roger load into your ride share. You let out a puff of air and climbed in the back after him; instinctively Roger’s arm reached out and wrapped around your waist and pulled you flush against him.

You sighed against his touch and leaned your head on his chest, what the fuck were you even doing? To be honest, you didn’t even know yourself, you just knew that alcohol pumped through you veins with each pulsing beat of your heart and laying against Roger felt nice. The two of you laid in silence with Roger drumming absent minded beats against your shoulder.

The sudden stop of motion alerted you to your arrival. You sat up from Roger and tapped his chest, he sleepily looked at you and a soft ‘huh?’ bubbled from his chest. He’d fallen asleep during your short ride back to the apartment. “Come on, Rog, we’re home.” _Home_ the word felt foreign falling from your lips, but you liked the feel of it.

Roger let out a soft sigh and rubbed his hands against his face, “Right,” He mumbled shuffling out after you and fumbled with his keys at the front door before finally opening it.

The two of you sat and stared at each other for a moment before Roger tore his eyes away from you and gave you a awkward wave “Night,” He said immediately shutting himself in the bedroom.

You stood in the hallway and shifted, feeling exposed due to the situation at hand before you went to bed and soon found yourself drifting off to an incredibly unsatisfactory night of sleep.

When you awoke the following morning the dull ache between your legs reminded you of the sexually charged dancing that happened the night before andRoger leaving the both of you high and dry in the hall way. You frowned, rolling over and checking your phone for the time, it was almost 1 and Roger should have already left to open the shop for the day, but given the amount of alcohol consumed and how much of a baby he was with hangover’s you couldn’t promise he was actually gone.

You were thankful your head didn’t hurt from the alcohol you consumed the previous night, but still felt gross from the layer of beer induced sweat that had seeped through your skin as you slept. So, you gathered your things and went to the bathroom to prepare for a hot shower.

Afterwards you dressed, began your live stream, and grinned seeing your regulars popping into the chat room. “Hi everyone!” You greeted in your sensually disguised voice, “I don’t know if you saw in my previous stream, but I’ve been uploading content on my snapchat, you can buy a monthly subscription for $15 or a lifetime membership for $65 and get daily content…” You continued with your typical intro and sales pitch.

 _Tank3939_ : _Second stream so soon?_

You read the comment and couldn’t help but smile, “Yeah, I guess I couldn’t help myself, I missed you guys so much.” You sighed out, “Let’s get this show going, shall we? For every 100 tokens I reach I’ll take off a piece of clothing.” Your ever-growing audience couldn’t see the small smirk that graced your features.

_Tank3939 tipped you 50 tokens!_

“Thank you, Tank! We’re halfway there” they could hear the grin in your voice as you spoke.

You let out a content sigh and rubbed your hands over the swell of your breasts, rubbing your nipples through your bra and shirt. You ached for some sort of attention.

 _Tank3939_ : _what did you do yesterday, sugar?_

Right, you were supposed to be interacting with your people.

“Well, I went out to the bar and we decided to call it a night, nothing as exciting as talking to you all.” You said, pinching your nipples through your shirt.

_Bigboy64 tipped you 50 tokens!_

The donation ping alerted you and you smirked to yourself, “All right folks, we have reached the first goal for the night” You sat up a little straighter, “Big boy, since your donation made us reach the first 100, you get to pick what I take off.”

_Bigboy64: shirt, lets see those tits of urs_

You nodded to yourself, and hooked your hands under your shirt, allowing it to teasingly shift up the dip in your hips and expose your tummy before you finally pulled it over your shoulders. Your breasts lifted with the shirt and bounced while still encased in your bra; once you were freed from the confines of your shirt and you shivered from the sudden cold that nipped at your skin.

_Tank3939: beautiful_

_Bigboy64: nice tits_

_Mojo_Man has tipped 100 tokens!_

You took a moment to rub your hands along your sides, sighing at the sensual touches you were giving yourself, “Wow, reached the next goal so quickly, Mojo what do you want me to take off next?” You asked using your arms to pop your chest out.

_Mojo_Man: Pants?_

That was unexpected, you thought, but stood up shimmying out of your sweatpants and flashing off your lacy black panties. You turned around, lightly moving and making your ass bounce for the audience’s entertainment and turned back around sitting on the floor.

Within the next few minutes you were totally bare, leaning back ever so slightly with your knees up and spread giving the camera a full image of your wet cunt. You dipped your fingers between them, and your hips bucked, you couldn’t help but think of Roger sleeping in the room next to you and how his thick calloused fingers would feel against you, fulling you up. “How about we up the stakes?” You asked.

Several messaged pinged in, inquiring you to elaborate your idea, “Who ever gifts me the most tokens tonight will get a private show, by yours truly.” You teased and kneaded your breast in one hand while the other circled your clit for the camera.

You reached over, grabbing a vibrator you had set out earlier and turned it on low, pressing it against your swollen clit. Your hips twitched and you let out a soft moan, moving your hips against the silicon vibrator. The ding of donations panged against your ear drums, each causing a pornographic moan to escape your lips, you hoped it wasn’t loud enough for Roger to hear and that he was actually gone to work, but at this point you didn’t know if you cared.

Your stomach clenched before you turned up the speed and stuck the slick vibrator into your wet cunt, pushing it back in forth and fucking yourself with it. You spread your legs wider, your mouth hanging ajar as breathy and unfiltered moans slipped from your mouth. It hooked just right, pressing deep inside you and brushing against your G spot causing your hips to buck against it. You inched closer and closer to your release, the metaphorical spring pulled taut in your tummy while your thighs clenched in anticipation.

When the spring broke and your walls clenched and pulsated around the vibrator you moaned, rolling your hips against the toy while you continued to fuck yourself through your release. When you finished you rubbed your slick covered hands against your thigh and checked the donation list.

_Mojo_Man: 5,500_

_Tank3939: 3,045_

_Bigboy64: 1,268_

_Trooper74: 532_

_JLB1977: 275_

Well, well, well, it looked like Mojo and Tank were at a little war themselves during your show. You wiped the sweat that had condensed at your forehead away and sharply exhaled, “Well, that’s all for tonight everyone, thank you for watching and Mojo Man, check your DMs later!”

You couldn’t believe you just offered a complete stranger their own private show. Your mind was swimming with nerves and after you cleaned yourself off, you messaged the mysterious newcomer to your streams.

_You: Hey! Thanks for your generous donation today!_

_Mojo_Man: No problem, love._

God you hated small talk, no wonder why you never offered up this deal. Laying back in your bed, you chewed on your lower lip, deep in thought, talking to people was like taking a college final.

Did he want small talk? You certainly hoped he didn’t and went straight into business details.


	5. Sex Money

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hohoho  
> This is where it gets good

Today was the day.

After heavy deliberation and a lot of working around schedules you and Mojo_Man had found a day and time that worked for the two of you. In the time it took to plan this whole ordeal you found that Mojo_Man, whoever he was, was pleasant to talk to and he even paid for a lifetime subscription to your Snapchat. The attention he had been giving you was nice to say the least.

You wore just a silky robe and sat strategically in front of your camera, only showing your shoulders on down. Your computer screen lit up with the call, you let it ring a few times before you answered, to make it look like you hadn’t been nervously waiting for this mystery man to call you.

When he answered, his room was darker than yours, only illuminated by a dull orange light in the corner of the room. You could make out the shape of his body, he was slim but looked like his body was secretly lean by the definition you could see in his arms. You couldn’t tell much more because like you, his face was also covered.

“Hey,” You said, shifting to sit on your knees, your thighs peaking through the gap in your dressing gown.

Mojo waved and the little typing icon popped up. ‘ _Sorry, no mic.’_ He sent.

You couldn’t help but smile even though he couldn’t see it, waving your hand in a dismissive manor “’S okay.” You said casually, “So,” You dragged out the ‘o’ “Thank you for your generous gifts,” You shifted once more, purposefully slipping your robe down your shoulders “What do you want to do first?” You asked in a sensual manor.

Mojo Man sighed deeply as though he were in thought, _‘You can slip the rest of the robe off if you wanted._ ’ You felt heat spreading from the back of your neck to the tips of your ears at how polite he was. You found that typically men were very demanding and wanted to be in control, often ordering you around. But for once, it was nice to have a suggestion instead of a command.

You glanced down and undid the tie around your waist, opening the robe and sliding it down. The silky fabric pooled around your hips as your breasts became exposed for your one-man audience. You saw the slender man’s chest heave with arousal and felt a surge of pride swell through you. Your hand traveled down your chest, rubbing over the swell of your breasts and kneading them delicately in your hand before you moved down, pinching and rubbing your nipples between your thumb and pointer finger to get them erect. It didn’t take long before they hardened, your touch working in tandem with the cold.

You lifted your hips, sliding out of what remained of your robe and rubbed your hands along your thighs. The breath in the back of your throat hitched when you watched the stranger shift his camera ever so slightly down to expose his cock that lazily laid against his stomach. He stroked it in slow languid motions, and you could see his chest rising and falling as he began to get more erect in his hand.

A soft moan left your mouth at the sight, god a stranger’s dick shouldn’t have been this arousing to you, but here you were.

Your legs instinctively spread apart exposing yourself to him and you dipped your finger between your fold, grinding your finger in circular motions around your clit and attempted to match his pace. Your hips bucked against your hand’s slow teasing pace and your eyes remained locked on the internet man’s dick and his hand firmly gripping his now fully erect member.

You whimpered, picking your pace up and now strumming your self rapidly, throwing your head back with a breathy moan, “Come on, baby I wanna hear you.” You sensually said, you hadn’t even thought of the words before they left your mouth.

Mojo’s hand faltered a moment before his free hand typed out a message to you, ‘ _I don’t know, I don’t want my roommate to hear.’_ You couldn’t help but smirk, thinking of the unsuspecting Roger who could walk into the apartment at any moment or walk into your room at any moment and see you fingering yourself for some stranger.

“It’s okay, I’m sure they wont mind.” you said slowing your strumming and watched as the little crossed out microphone icon became bolded. A shiver of anticipation ran through you as you watched the mystery man once again, tightly grip his hard cock and pump it in his hand. He let out a shaky breath and you felt your face heating up at the sound. His voice was soft with a hidden roughness behind it that made your tummy tingle, “Come on, baby, let me hear you.” You said moving against yourself with more vigor.

The internet stranger’s jerking pumps matched your pace and your slightly staticky voices mingled together and filled both yours and his room. The slender man’s hips bucked against his hand as the two of continued to watch each other get off.

“Fuck,” You abruptly hissed out, your fingers buried deep inside you and hitting you just right “Can… can I come please?” the words slipped out of you mouth with little thought.

A short laugh bubbled from the man’s chest, “Not yet, baby.” You could tell his jaw was clenched tightly from how he spoke.

Your eyes fluttered shut and you tipped your head back trying to picture his face. Blonde hair, that was confirmed by the light dusting of chest hair he had, and green? No. Blue eyes.

He choked out a desperate sigh, “ _Shit_ ,” he grunted, thrusting hard into his hand, “I’d love to see that ass of yours bouncing on my cock.”

Your walls clenched at his words, he could see it from the angle of his camera, and you let out a high-pitched sigh in response. The closer he got the more vocal he was, and you loved every vulgar word that fell like syrup from his lips.

But there was something so familiar about his voice that caused your mind to spin. Your fogged over lust filled brain could barely comprehend what was going on after being on edge from your release for so long. It was as though your toes danced on the ledge of a building and the threat of falling was hammering against your chest.

Suddenly your walls clenched, and you sobbed out, having to cover your mouth to stifle the noise while you rolled your hips against your fingers. The mystery man soon followed, shooting ropes of come onto his stomach, he sat for a moment to catch his breath “Be right back,” He mumbled before abruptly standing up and leaving his computer chair probably for some tissues.

The light flicked on in his room and you took in what little you could see in, the cluttered clothes on the floor, the messy bed spread that made it look as though he kicked it off every time he woke up. It was interesting to see into the lives of your clients.

He came back and his computer screen illuminated his now clothed chest. He was now wearing an old Jimi Hendrix shirt and you couldn’t help but smile- Roger had the same shirt, upon further inspection you saw that Roger also had the same bracelets and necklace your client wore too. Your stomach clenched with dread “Roger! You- you” you pointed an accusatory finger at the camera, not caring that it fell, exposing your face as you abruptly got up and struggled to find your words. A wave of confusion and rage washed over you, causing your orgasmic fog to dissipate immediately.

“[Y/N]?” Roger sounded just as confused as you felt “Oh, fuck.” He muttered to himself.

You threw your robe back on and stomped over to your door, ripping it open and meeting Roger half way down the hallway “How could you watch me masturbate!” You shouted at him, raising your arms in frustration.

“How was I supposed to know it was you masturbating!” He shouted back in an equally frustrated voice, “Fucking Christ, you spread your pussy for every bloke on the internet now? Is that how you pay for the rent, with-” He motioned between the two of you, blowing out a frustrated puff of air “With dirty sex money?”

Your mouth could have hit the floor if it was possible, “It’s none of your bloody business how I make my money! It’s Fred’s fault anyways, he suggested it!” Your brain vividly played Fred’s voice over and over again in your head before you pushed it aside to clear up more questions “You were the one that gave me the dirty sex money anyways!” you were on a roll now, “What the fuck kind of a name is Mojo Man anyways! You couldn’t have come up with something clever?”

Roger’s jaw gaped much like yours, his face riddled with disbelief, “I can’t help it I’m horny and want to pay for attention from girls!” Roger clenched his fists together in frustration and pushed past you, hastily slipping his shoes on, not even bothering to untie them and throwing on a leather jacket “It’s a Jimi Hendrix song, by the way.” He hissed, slamming your apartment door behind him causing the mirror in the hallway to slant.

You let out a frustrated noise, a cross between a growl and a groan and found your self pacing the hall, back and forth, back and forth while muttering to yourself like you’d gone mad. “Fucking hell! I can’t believe I wasn’t more careful, what am I? A fucking fool, that’s what you are.” You stopped yourself, realizing your solo conversation was making you look more insane than you had hoped. You raided the fridge, stealing several of Roger’s beers. He wouldn’t mind anyways, it wasn’t like the two of you had boundaries anymore after wanking in front of each other.

So, there you sat, on the couch, brooding, thinking, and drinking several beers. You hated to admit it, but the chemistry between you and Roger during your private session with him was hot, just thinking about it caused a clench in your gut that you couldn’t push away. You thought of ringing up Freddie for advice, but you could already hear the howling laughter that would rattle your ear drums, so you opted to continue thinking in silence. But still found your mind drifting back to his words, the rise and fall of his soft chest, and his soft gravely moans that would forever haunt your memory.

An idea crept into your brain, slinking against the shadows before it forced its way through and now had your full attention. You couldn’t shove it away and it echoed against your brain.

 _Ask Roger to help you with your content_.

You’d seen it many times and heard girls talking about it on various forums and chatroom communities dedicated to sex work but never though you’d ever come across the opportunity yourself. Countless women had their spouses, partners, and even friends help with their content from time to time; they found that it helped provide a variety of things to post and proved to be an advantage.

You mulled it over a bit more, sipping on your cold beer. It would be nice to not have to take screen shots of videos you took of you doing various poses and there was the benefit of actually having sex. You hadn’t gotten any action from a real-life human being since Harrison and frankly, you’d forgotten what good sex was like and something told you that Roger would be able to help you remember.

The come down from your adrenaline high mixed with the beer and soon put you to sleep on the couch. Only waking up to Roger roughly shaking you. He reeked of cigarettes, you scrunched your nose up and could tell he’d taken a walk outside to chain smoke and think. It was a stress habit you’d noticed in your few months of living with him.

You blinked one blurry eye at him, your vision clearing and noted the soft, almost sympathetic gaze he’d cast down at you. You sat up, sitting sideways into the corner of the couch to offer him a seat which he graciously accepted, “I’m sorry for calling your money dirty sex money.” Roger mumbled, his face flushed with embarrassment.

You cleared the sleep from your throat “I’m sorry for making fun of your username.” You mumbled in the same apologetic tone. You turned your body towards him and let out a nervous cough, just enough to force his gaze in your direction, “I… um… I wanted-” you inhaled and exhaled deeply before you started over again to gather your thoughts “Do you want to help me?”

Roger jumped at the volume of your voice and you mumbled a soft ‘sorry’ before looking back at him. His face was riddled with confusion, “What?” He asked quirking his head to the side.

“You know, filming and content and stuff.” You couldn’t bare to look at him any longer, the conversation was almost painful making it easy to avert your gaze.

Roger cleared his throat and tried to act casual, but he was almost as uncomfortable as you, “Would… would I get a part of the profit?” He asked, sneaking a side glance at you.

You honestly hadn’t even though of that. “80/20” That was the first number that popped up into your mind.

Roger scoffed, “50/50” he argued back, “If my dicks going to be on display, I want half.”

You found yourself frowning deeply “70/30 and I won’t hide my face anymore, but you can.”

Roger hummed, you didn’t know if he was actually in deep thought or just mocking you, “Fine, but we also get to fuck without cameras too, and I want the first time we hook up to just be natural, no cameras.” He crossed his arms over his chest “Got to make sure it’s worth my time.” He made sure to add.

You rolled your eyes at his back handed comment, “You talk a big game, bet you’ll be the disappointing one.” You knew it was a lie the moment you said it. But you would never admit it.


	6. $2 Beers and Ghosts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the chapter that has finally forced me to update the tags. I hope you all enjoy it; it’s super long and a I’m pretty proud of the chapter overall! Thank you for all of your kind words and kudos because I seriously love seeing all of those things in my notifications they all make me super happy! I haven’t started the next chapter so I am super behind but I am hopefully going to get started sometime this weekend. Since uni started back up I will go back down to a once a week posting schedule unless I can squeeze in more!
> 
> As for last chapter I was kind of trying to make it a little obvious (but not too obvious) that Roger was one of her frequent customers so I hope there was a little mystery in it!

A week had passed, and you and Roger still hadn’t had sex, but you did note that he was still actively watching your premium snapchat story which was an interesting observation.

Today, like most days, was spent lounging in your room while mindlessly scrolling through your social media feed with Netflix just making noise in the background.

“[Y/N]!” Roger’s distant and muffled voice almost blended in with the episode of Bob’s Burgers you had playing in the background.

“What!” You called back hopefully loud enough for him to hear.

Your call either went unheard or he chose to ignore it to get you out of the confines of your room. You groaned and pulled yourself from your bed, clad in only a pair of panties and an old faded tee-shirt and made your way down the hall.

You stopped mid step and noted the bathroom door ajar, “[Y/N]!” Roger’s call rang against your ears and you rolled your eyes.

“I’m right here, you daft asshole.” You snapped, pushing the bathroom door open and taking in the scene.

Roger was very obviously dying his hair, you didn’t know why but decided to not ask questions. Pieces of Roger’s hair were clipped and tied up, he had around half of his hair dyed, “Can you help me with the back?” His voice sounded close to a pleading whine, but you found that that was just how he asked for things.

You looked at the bottle in his gloved hands and frowned, “Don’t I get a pair of gloves?” you asked, your eyes narrowing and arms crossing over your chest.

Roger let out a soft sigh from his pouty mouth and rolled his eyes, “It’s just bleach.” He mumbled.

You scoffed, “Just bleach! You trying to have my skin melt off?” You grabbed the box of hair dye and tipped it upside down, directions and the packets of shampoo and conditioner tumbled out onto the counter, “Give me your gloves, why do you even need to bleach your hair? Aren’t you blond enough?” You frowned taking Roger’s wrist in your own and slipped his glove off before putting it on your hand and frowning at the residual moisture that coated the inside before Roger handed you the second one.

Once your hands were properly covered you grabbed the bottle and started squirting the liquid into his hair, saturating his natural dirty blonde roots. “You never answered my question.” You pressed, kneading your fingers into his scalp.

“What? Oh, about the bleaching?” Roger asked, his wide blue eyes peering at you through the mirror. He shrugged absent mindedly and licked his lips, “Dunno, I just like it better.”

You hummed in response, the answer didn’t satisfy you at all but you pushed the gnawing feeling in your gut aside and focused on coating Roger’s darker locks with the pungent smelling liquid, “You should really get ammonia free stuff,” You mumbled scraping your fingers lightly against his scalp. You couldn’t ignore the visible shutter that ran through Roger as he reacted to the pressure your fingers provided.

There was a moment of tension filled silence in the room before Roger broke it, slicing through it with a knife “So, why were you kicked out your old place?” He asked, suddenly the room was filled with more tension, welding it back up tight.

You swallowed thickly and let out a sigh “Well, I was sort of… I mean I offered to leave, I wasn’t kicked out.” You mumbled trying to find your words to best explain the situation, “I… uh… I walked in on my ex cheating on me.” You felt a sudden surge of suppressed emotions threaten to break through the wall you had built up. You let out a bitter laugh at the memory if it, “He told me I was _boring_ ,” the cursed word dripped off your tongue like poison.

Roger could sense the resentment, “Sorry,” He said softly, avoiding your gaze in the mirror “I shouldn’t have asked.”

You shrugged, “It’s fine, bound to come up.” Your melancholy hung in the air uncomfortably, “I’m finished.” You said giving his head a light pat before tossing the gloves and bottle of bleach onto the counter, “If you need me, you know where to find me.” You said throwing him a quick smile and slinking back into your room.

Between the time you entered your room and now, you ended up falling asleep. The pounding on your bedroom door woke you up, your throat and sinuses felt gummy from the dry air that consumed your apartment; Jesus, you and Roger really needed to invest in a humidifier. “What!” You croaked, pulling your blanket like a hood around your ears to shield yourself from the intruder.

Roger barged in “Put your boots on, we’re going out!” He said throwing the blanket off your sleepy form, “You know, those heeled ones that Freddie likes.”

You groaned, “I don’t wanna go out, Rog, I want to sleep.” You protested, curling into your body and shielding your eyes from the light he turned on.

“Shut up, you’re just sulking.” Roger said bluntly while throwing your closet open and looking through your clothes, “Christ, Fred was right, you have a drab wardrobe.” He frowned before he pulled out several articles of clothing and threw them on your tee shirt clad body, “Come on, I told you we’re going out.”

You sat up and frowned at Roger, “I don’t want to go out,” You protested, looking down at what you assumed would be a tacky outfit he picked out for you. You couldn’t help but allow a smile to creep along your features while watching him frantically buzzing around your room.

Roger sat on the bed, forcing himself next to you and playfully leaned into you, knocking your shoulder with his, “Come on, I want to show off my touch up.” Roger said running his hand through his freshly dyed and washed locks.

A laugh bubbled out of you and you flopped back onto the bed with your arms spread out like a starfish, “Fine, I’ll go out.” You said, “Get out so I can change.” You said playfully shoving him.

Within the hour you found yourself with Roger in the back of a too crowded bar clutching $2 beers. You were pressed uncomfortably close to each other and breathing recycled sweaty air, but Roger was in his element. He mingled with the other patrons that frequented the dingey space while you hovered close behind him, averting your gaze from the strangers because you simply did not want to put forward the effort that was required for meet new people.

It wasn’t a surprise when you noticed several girls approaching Roger, hooking their arms around his waist, and whispering suggestive comments into his ear. But, to your surprise he politely put his hand up and rejected their advances, which in turn earned you a glare from the women.

“Roger if one more woman looks at me like that, I’m going to throw hands.” You muttered, crossing your arms over your chest.

Roger grinned at you, “Feeling jealous?” He asked quirking his head at you with a boyish grin plastered on his face.

You grinned, “No, you didn’t pay those girls $65 to see their nudes.”

Roger gaped at you, his face flushing to the tips of his ears before he broke out into a fit of laughter that you couldn’t help but join.

Your fleet of laughter was cut short when your stomach knotted up and a feeling of nausea washed over you. “Rog,” You whispered digging your elbow into his side.

“Ow,” He mumbled, still trying to curb the little chuckles that left his mouth, “What?” He asked following your gaze.

You reached down and gripped his hand tightly in your own, your palms were coated with a layer of nervous sweat “That’s him.” You whispered nudging your head towards your infamous ex, Harrison.

Roger scoffed, “Him?” he shook his head, shaking his hand from yours and wrapping an arm around your waist to pull you flush against him, “That’s the guy that said YOU were boring?” You shivered feeling Roger’s thumb rubbing at the small sliver of exposed skin, “He looks like a bloody accountant. Should we go over?”

The devilish glint in his eye should have made you uneasy; however, much to your surprise you found it had the exact opposite effect, but stilled allowed your intrusive thoughts get the best of you. “I don’t know Rog,” You shifted, looking down at your feet.

Roger’s face softened, “Come on, it’ll be fun, we can make fun of him.” Roger said in a sing-song tone and leaning into you.

Your face flushed with heat and you averted his gaze to try and hide the smile that was threatening to crack the surface, “Fine.” You mumbled.

Roger grinned and pulled you by your waist through the crowd in the direction of Harrison, but suddenly stopped, “Go over there, I’m going to get a refill,” He said pulling away, letting his hand drag across the swell of your ass, “Just follow my lead.”

You don’t know why, but for some wild reason you trusted what Roger said, giving him a curt not before watching him leave for the bar. You approached your ex and your stomach began knotting up with nerves. Maybe trusting Roger and following his lead was a mistake?

You inhaled deeply before tapping his shoulder lightly, “Harrison!” You said greeting the man with a fake smile once he turned and faced you.

Harrison’s eyes locked at you, wide with shock and he drank in your figure “[Y/N] …” He said trailing off, “Wow, you- you look great.” A small smile played on his lips, “How have you been?”

You felt your stomach clench both with sentimentality and a weird tinge of nausea, “I’ve been fine, how have you been?” You asked, suddenly very focused on your can of beer

“Oh well, you know,” He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.

“No, I don’t know,” You answered, clenching your jaw after you spoke from pure frustration, the nerve of this asshole.

Harrison let out a deep sigh, “It’s been okay, I miss you around the house.” He sounded… sad, you almost caught yourself caring for a brief moment.

That moment left your head as soon as Roger walked up to you, wrapping his arms around your waist and quickly butted into the conversation, “Who is this, love?” he asked, his hands firmly gripping you as he buried his face into your neck. Humming affectionately, Roger buried his face into the crook of your neck and smirked before he began to lick and suck on your soft skin.

You clutched Roger’s wrist tightly, “Rog, this is-uh,” Your mind was nearly wiped blank when you felt his hands begin rubbing up and down your sides and inching forward, threatening to caress the underside of your breasts. Your eyes fluttered and you fought to keep them open, “Oh right- sorry,” you said, suddenly remembering Harrison standing right in front of you. You tapped Roger’s wrist lightly and he pulled away from your neck for a moment, “Rog this is my ex; Harrison, you know the one I walked in on cheating on me.” You added the last bit and secretly hoped it hurt him as much as it hurt you.

Harrison pursed his lips and reached his hand out for Roger to shake, but was ignored, “Is this your…?” He trailed off, leaving the question open for you to answer.

“Roger?” You purposefully ignored finishing his sentence with a fulfilling answer, “He’s in Fred’s band.”

Harrison scrunched his nose up, he never liked Freddie and therefore didn’t like anyone he associated with, “Right, well I’m hope whatever this is goes well.” He said motioning between you and Roger.

Roger grinned up at Harrison, flashing his dazzlingly straight teeth “It’s going great, mate.” He answered, “I don’t know why you’d ever call her boring, you ever feel that little thing she does with her tongue where she- ow!” You quickly pinched Roger’s forearm, causing him to jump.

“Are you still with that girl you fucked in our bed?” You didn’t know why you asked, you really didn’t want to hear the answer to the question.

Harrison was uncomfortable; _Good,_ you thought, _Fucking prick_. “Yeah, actually I am. She’s in the toilet right now.” He said nodding his head towards the bathroom.

You glanced over at Roger and noticed the frown on his face, “Right,” Roger mumbled, abruptly nuzzling his nose into the side of your cheek, his skin was soft, and he smelled like high end cologne and beer. The scent was surprisingly comforting, and you felt yourself relax into the grip he firmly held. You turned your head to face him and made eye contact. You locked eyes with his, despite the dimly lit bar Roger’s eyes seemed brighter than ever and they darted from your eyes, to your lips, and back up to your eyes before he leaned in.

Your lips touched and you let out a sigh, feeling his soft lips against yours. Your hands came up and lightly rested on his cheek. His mouth molded against yours and it was as if every movement he made was well thought out and had a purpose. Roger’s tongue swiped across your bottom lip and you sighed, opening your mouth and allowing his tongue to rub against yours, he tasted like cheap beer and Marlboro Red cigarettes; a taste that was somehow only unique to Roger.

Roger pulled back and he smirked at you with kiss swollen lips when he heard Harrison clearing his throat, reminding the two of you that he was still present, “We’ll we’re going to leave and have hot passionate sex back at our apartment, so have a good night I suppose.” He flashed a cheeky grin and waved at Harrison before pulling you through the crowd with him.

When you arrived at the apartment you crossed your arms over your chest, flicking the light on and looked at your neck in the hallway mirror “What the fuck, Rog,” You hissed, craning your neck to get a view of the big obvious mark he left on your neck.

Roger grinned, approaching you from behind and wrapping his arms around your waist, just like he did in the bar, “What? Think it made him jealous?” He asked, his hands rubbing against your sides and tummy caused you to shiver.

You turned, looking over at him and hummed, “What you mean you hanging all over me like a horny teenager?” You couldn’t help but laugh, “I don’t know, but I thought it was funny.”

_And I want you to kiss me again_

You silently cursed your intrusive though and the throbbing between your legs you had been able to ignore since your brief kiss at the bar. Roger’s eyes looked hazy and glazed over, “Yeah?” He asked, his voice slightly breathy. It made your stomach clench and suddenly the air felt hot and you tugged at the collar of your shirt and shifted your stance, trying to do anything to prevent you from being awkward in this situation.

When you shifted you felt Roger’s body go ridged while his light breaths hitched in his throat, “What did you think was funny?” His voice was unsteady and soft, almost like he didn’t trust how his tone would hold in your shared apartment.

You looked at him in the hallway mirror, “Did you see his face after we kissed?” You couldn’t help but bring it up, the memory playing in your brain while you turned around to face Roger, your hands resting lightly on his hips.

A small laugh bubbled out from him and he looked down at you through his thick eyelashes, “What if… What if we did it again?” he asked with a boyish grin splayed across his face.

You felt heat crawling up the back of your neck and spreading across your cheeks and the tips of your ears, “Like kiss again?” you swallowed thickly and found yourself breathing heavier, “Yeah, that… that would be alright.”

Roger inhaled deeply “I’m going to kiss you, okay?” He asked, cupping your face softly in one hand and keeping the other firmly planted on your hips. You nodded, your eyes searching his face for any sign of emotion; for once he wasn’t the smooth rumored philanderer that ate your Golden Grahams and changed his outfit three times a day; he was just Roger, a nervous and wide-eyed man about to kiss his roommate in their dark apartment.

He slowly tipped your chin up and licked his lips nervously before he finally closed the gap. It was even more electrifying than the first kiss you shared in the bar. The darkness of your apartment swallowed the two of you whole like an abyss and the impossible silence caused your light pants and gasps to hammer against your ears. Your hands reached up and you ran your fingers through Roger’s messy long hair and let out a soft moan as he sucked on your lower lip, dragging his teeth across it as he pulled away.

Roger stepped back, lightly pushing you by your hips against the wall and rested one of his hands by the side of your head while he began to kiss along your jaw and trailed down to your neck, lightly sucking and biting at the mark he left earlier and leaving a trail of new ones in his wake. His knee pushed itself between your thighs and you jumped at the sudden pressure between your legs before you pressed down, grinding hard against him.

Your head tilted back against the wall and gripped Roger’s shoulder tightly while he gripped your hips and held you firmly against his leg, smirking against your neck when he felt you wantonly moving your hips against him. Roger’s hands rubbed along your sides, tugging on your shirt and sliding it up with his hands. His fingers felt cold and rough against the smooth skin of your stomach and the two of you briefly pulled away for him to pull your shirt over your head and toss it to the floor. Thankfully, Roger’s shirt already had most of the buttons undone, so your fingers fumbled with the remaining three and slid them down his shoulders.

You pulled away for a moment and rested your hands on his chest feeling his heart hammering against your fingers. Roger’s lips were red and swollen and his eyes were glazed over and held a dark glint behind them, “Are…um… are we going to fuck?” You asked, bashfully averting your gaze.

Roger’s thumb caressed your cheek and then traced over your bottom lip while his other held the small of your back, “If you want to, we can.” He had a small, soft smile spread across his soft features.

You couldn’t stifle the surge of deviant energy that bubbled through you, “You did say you wanted to see me bouncing on your cock.” You walked your fingers up his chest as you spoke before you traced your finger along his collarbone causing him to shiver.

Roger hummed, the rumble of his chest lightly vibrating against your fingers, “True,” He pointed out, “But, I have a feeling, Harrison wasn’t a very skilled lover” His tone was playful and light, but his words sent a contrasting shiver down your spine.

Your fingers couldn’t help but trace the top of his jeans with light feathery touches. You smiled feeling his stomach twitch against your touch before you let out a small huff of laughter, “What gave that away?” You quipped.

Roger leaned down, trailing wet mouthy kissed along your jaw and neck, sucking and dragging his teeth along the sensitive parts, “Could tell just by seeing that starched white shirt and shoes.” 

“A starched white shirt told you all that?” You mumbled, leaning your head back against the wall and fumbling with the buttons on his pants.

You felt Roger swallowing thickly as you let out a breathy sigh and ground against his leg once again. Roger’s hands ran over your clothed breasts, his thumbs flicking over the hardness of your nipples before he kneaded them in his hands, “Bet he was one of those guys who could only get you off with his mouth.” He huffed out, “I’m not though, so good thing for you.” His confidence resurfacing once again.

You shifted and palmed him toughly through the tightness of his jeans and he hissed in response before he continued kissing down your neck and buried his face between the valley of your breasts, “Prove it then.” You tried to sound intimidating, but your words morphed into a breathy sigh.

You could feel Roger smirking against the skin of your breasts before he sank down to his knees, tugging on your pants and sliding them down your legs, “I’m going to make you come with my mouth and then after I’m going to take you to my room and make you come again from my cock.” His tone was matter of fact as he nuzzled his face against your cotton panties, inhaling the natural scent of your arousal.

You looked down between your legs at Roger and your hips bucked, feeling his fingers pushing your thighs apart, he kissed along the plush skin, sucking and lightly biting as he trailed his way back up to your core. He rubbed you through your panties and you swallowed thickly, closing your eyes and resting your head back. You felt your heart hammering against your chest with anticipation and Roger’s hands tugged your panties down your legs and helped you step out of them before lifting on of your legs over his shoulder.

Roger’s finger swiped between your folds and you sharply inhaled at the feeling; Christ, it’s been way too long since someone has touched you. “Jesus, [Y/N] you’re already soaked.” Roger grinned and used his thumb to rub harsh circles around your clit before inserting two long fingers into your core. He pumped them in and out at a deliberately slow pace while his thumb worked against your clit at an equally agonizing rhythm. His mouth continued to lick and kiss your thighs, each time getting dangerously to your core and then trailing back down. Your legs practically trembled as you laced your fingers in his hair, desperately searching for something to anchor yourself onto.

“Rog, please,” You whined, dragging your bottom lip through your teeth and lightly bucking your hips against his hand.

He didn’t respond but answered by moving his fingers ever so slightly fasts and hooking them against your tight walls, “You hear that,” Roger’s voice sounded rough and your lust foggy brain could barely make out the lewd squelching noises that came between your legs, “You’re so wet for me, love.” He practically panted his words out.

You clenched around his fingers; your mind going blank from his fingers scissoring against your velvety walls and let out a breathy sigh while lacing your fingers through his hair. It was soft, but still stiff from the product he put in and the recent bleaching, but you didn’t care. “Please,” You whined.

Roger looked up at you and smirked, “Please what, love?” He teased.

You eyebrows furrowed and you nearly sobbed in frustration, “Touch me more,” You said wiggling your hips in hopes for him to finally burry his face between your thighs. Roger grinned triumphantly, you could feel it against the soft skin of your thighs as he once again began to kiss and lick the skin at the sides.

With each kiss he inched closer and closer to your dripping core, still moving his fingers deliberately slow. When he finally reached your core you gasped, feeling his hot breath against your entrance. “Roger,” You let your head fall back against the wall, eyes deliriously looking up at the ceiling.

He finally buried his face between your legs and flatly laid his tongue against you, dragging it across. Your knees would have buckled if it weren’t for Roger holding you tightly by the outside of your thighs and pressing hard against you.

Your skin felt like it was on fire and your chest heaved as Roger’s tongue expertly explored every sweet inch your body had to offer. Your soft breathy moans echoed off the dark apartment walls. They provided to the ever-burning fire between you and Roger.

You roughly gripped a fist full of Roger’s hair and your back arched. His tongue flicked against your swollen clit. Harrison had never made you feel like this and he would have never though of taking you in the hallway. But you couldn’t focus on Harrison right now, your mind was only filled with thoughts of pleasure from Roger harshly sucking on your clit and pumping his fingers in and out of your wet hold.

“Fuck, Roger” You rolled your hips against his face and peaked down just in time to see his cheeks hollow as he sucked particularly hard, relishing the taste of your juices. Roger’s eyes locked with yours. They were dilated and uncharacteristically dark. Your forehead had little speckles of sweat that began to paste your hair to your skin and your mouth hung slightly ajar.

Your head rolled back, and your eyebrows scrunched together before groaning. Roger flatly licked at your cunt and you ground against his tongue, applying just the right amount of pressure. He gripped your hips tightly to still your movements. You lost yourself. Digging one hand into your hair while keeping the other’s in Roger’s, you clenched around his fingers and let out a loud sob.

His pulled his mouth away and began to move his fingers excruciatingly slow, curving and brushing against your walls as they pulsated around his fingers. He watched your chest heave and your legs began to shake as he prolonged and teased you through your climax.

Your head laid slack, tilted against your shoulder, and your eyes struggled to focus as they opened. Roger was still kneeling on the floor, looking up at you with a smug smile on his face “Should we move this to the bedroom then?” He asked, there was something about Roger’s confidence that made your skin feel hotter than it already did.

You nodded your head before you spoke, “Yeah,” Your voice was hoarse

Roger slowly stood up and laced his fingers with your own. They were still damp from your moisture, but you didn’t mind, “My room,” He said squeezing your hand in his own before pulling you to his room.

He shut the door out of habit. The two of you stood facing each other in silence, your eyes locked in a sexually charged stare off before you wrapped your arms around his hips, pulled him flush against you, locking his lips with yours once more for a needy kiss. His hands cupped your face and he began to push you back until your knees hit the back of his bed. You sat down facing, your eyes parallel with his belt buckle and boldly palmed the straining bulge in his jeans. Roger’s sharply inhaled and watched you as you tugged at his belt loop and opened it, tracing his erection.

Roger grunted and his hips lightly bucked against your hand before you finally reached up and unzipped his jeans, sliding them down his legs and watching them pool around his ankles. You kissed at his exposed chest and left little kitten licks near where the band of his briefs and his skin met. You liked feeling his stomach twitch against your mouth and hearing his shaky breaths.

Your mouth finally traveled over his briefs, licking and mouthing him through the cotton before you pulled them down and helped him out of them. You tightly gripped him in your hand, feeling the heat and weight as you gave him a few strokes and went in, licking him from base to tip.

A shiver ran through Roger’s body and he ran a hand through his hair “ _Fuck_ ” He grunted feeling your wet tongue swirling around his head.

You wrapped your mouth around his cock, taking him in and bobbing your head, the whiney moan that left Roger’s mouth rang like bells in your ears and you hummed against him.

His hands buried themselves in your hair and tugged at your roots as he began to push your head down. He wanted to see how far you could go. To his surprise you made it far before you gagged, “Fuck, you look so good like this,” Roger mumbled and his mouth hung open when he felt himself probing and rubbing against the inside your cheek, “Oh, shit, we got to stop.” He sounded lightly panicked and pulled away from you.

You looked up at him, your face adorned with a coy smile. Roger gripped your hands in his. His grip was shaky, and his palms were sweaty. He pulled you up and his hand came up and rested itself on your cheek, lightly rubbing under your eye and he pulled you softly against his lips. His mouth moved against yours and his tongue traced your bottom lip. You opened it and moaned feeling his tongue rubbing against yours and began to play with the short hairs at the back of Roger neck, “Bed?” Roger asked pulling away from you.

You swallowed thickly and nodded your head, crawling on the bed and laying against Roger’s plush pillows. Your level of nakedness suddenly flooded your brain. You felt self-conscious. Nervous even. Your hands came up and covered your expose chest while you pressed your leg’s together.

You looked at Roger, your face flushed. The camera you saw him on previously did not do him justice. His skin was stained with splotches of red and his lips were slightly swollen from kissing.

“You’re staring.” Roger smirked and straddled your body.

You spread your legs, allowing him to settle between them, “Sorry.” You mumbled feeling your face begin to heat up with embarrassment. Roger reached over to his nightstand and pulled out a bottle of lube and a condom, “Lube?” You questioned.

Roger looked at your curious gaze, “Lube makes everything better, trust me.” He said carefully tearing the foil package and preparing himself.

He looked up at you, “Ready?” He asked, a small smile playing on his lips.

You inhaled deeply and nodded your head, “Yeah,” You answered.

Roger’s slick fingers easily glided between your wet folds and he stuck his fingers into you briefly, lubing your entrance for good measure. Roger knelt between your legs and rubbed his painfully hard cock between your folds, teasing you, and hissing at the warmth. He pushed in, securely holding his bottom lip between his teeth. His eyebrows furrowed with concentration.

It was truly a sight to behold.

You stared at him your mouth hanging ever so slightly ajar, letting out a shaky breath as he stretched you.

Whatever thoughts you had about Harrison at this moment were now gone. Your mind quickly replaced them with fuzzy TV static and a feeling of bliss spread from your ears to the tips of your toes.

Roger let out a strained groan as he bottomed out into your wet cunt. He sat for a moment, allowing the two of you to gather yourselves. His stagnant body caused a knot of frustration to twist itself in your gut, “Fuck, Roger, please move.” You whined wiggling your hips.

He swallowed thickly and gripped your hips in his hands, pulling out until just the tip remained inside you and then thrusting back in forcefully. Roger’s eyes didn’t leave your body. Every snap of his hips had you twisting and contorting, tugging at the bedsheets, and filling the room with sinful sounds. It caused every nerve of his to stand on end.

“ _Ah,_ ” You gasped, arching your back, “Fuck, Roger.” You practically purred his name before hooking your arms under his and pulling him forcefully against you. You sighed, feeling your bodies stick together, slick with sweat and frantically kissed along Roger’s jaw.

His scruff tickled against your mouth and cheek. Roger’s hips slapped against yours rhythmically and he buried your face into your shoulder. His soft breathy moans and whines filled your ears. They were sounds you wouldn’t soon forget. “ _Harder_ ” Your whispered into his ear, dragging your tongue along the shell.

He shuttered and sat back up, pulling out for a brief moment and flipping you onto your stomach. You let out a surprised yelp when you felt him pull your hips up, so your ass was in the air. He quickly stuffed himself back inside you and pulled your hips against his, meeting his thrusts.

Roger’s hand slipped into your hair, holding your face sideways and pushing it into the mattress while his hands griped the soft skin of your thighs and hips impossibly hard.

Christ, was he trying to fuck you through his bed?

The way you bounced and jerked up Roger’s mattress was enough of an answer. Roger leaned over, pressing his back against you and moving his arm around your body to fondle your breasts. You sharply inhaled, feeling his calloused fingers pinching and twisting your nipples between his fingers. Your back arched into his touch and against his chest. “That feel good, baby?” He growled into your ear/

You looked up at him, your eyes hooded and heavy with lust. You brain couldn’t form words.

His hand harshly gripped your ass before winding up and smacking it, “I said, does it feel good?” He said thrusting and emphasizing his words.

The stinging on your hind end cleared the fog for a moment, “Fuck, yes.” You hissed, your eyes rolling into the back of your head as he angled his hips just perfect, hitting the spot inside you that made your toes curl.

Roger’s hand lifted your head up, forcing your back to arch as he continued to drill into you, hitting your spot several times. Your legs shook and you cried out. Your throat was sore. “Please, please, please.” You chanted in rhythm with his movements.

Roger let go of your head, and let it slump down to the mattress, “Please what?” He asked, kneading your ass in his hands. His hips staggered, he was beginning to lose rhythm.

“P-please, I…” you let out a harsh gasp when Roger’s pace slowed and his hand reached around, slowly grinding his fingers on your clit. The knot in your stomach was beginning to tighten “I… can I come, please?” Your words fell out like a prayer.

Roger smirked and began to pick up his pace once again, “Louder,” he ordered, his tone sending shivers down your spine.

“I wanna come so bad, p-please?” You sobbed out, feeling tears beginning to prick the edges of your eyes. Your stomach clenched and you squeezed your eyes shut.

Roger’s fingers messily moved back and forth on your clit, flicking the swollen nub, “I don’t know,” He purred into your ear, “It doesn’t sound like you want it bad enough.”

You could feel him grinning against your skin and your walls fluttered hesitantly around him, “Fucking Christ, Roger,” you practically yelled, “I want to come so fucking bad, please let me come.” You begged.

Roger cursed feeling your walls threatening to clench around him, “Fuck,” He cursed, digging his fingers into your hips, “Come on, baby, come for me.” He said thrusting into you and groaning as your walls pulsated around him, clenching his cock as he came.

The whine that left his lips as he slowly worked you through your climax was simply sinful.

You let your body go slack, muscles feeling tense and weak, as though you just had your very life force fucked out of you.

Roger laid on top of you, the weight of his body making you feel warm and secure as his arms surrounded you. You laid like that for a moment, listening to the sound of your breathing before Roger pulled out, tied the condom, and tossed it into the garbage can.

The side of the bed dipped as Roger climbed back onto it. You didn’t turn to look at him, you were simply too exhausted.

His hands came up, rubbing your shoulders and arms, soothing the ache that had begin to settle in them. “You good, love?” He asked, laying on his side and facing you. His fingers now traced aimlessly soft patterns on your back.

You let out a deep sigh, “Yeah,” You sounded drunk with left over pleasure as you turned and gave him a sleepy smile, “Great”

Roger couldn’t help but let out a soft laugh seeing your lazy smile. His hand brushed some of your damp hair from your face. The lull in silence wasn’t awkward, but it also wasn’t comfortable. You brain ran through a series of questions, unable to think of what to say or do next. You slid out of Roger’s bed and glanced on the floor, noting how your clothes became lost and mixed in his. That was a problem for later.

Roger sat up and looked at you with a confused expression, “Where are you going?” He quipped.

You stopped and turned towards your roommate, “I’m- uh- I’m going to clean up.” You said and pointed at your legs, “I’m covered in lube.” You tried to bite back a smile.

Roger watched you leave his bedroom and couldn’t help but feel a surge of pride seeing your legs wobble as you walked.


	7. Medici Ivory and Coral Clay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey cuties! Back at it again with another chapter! Thank you for your patience! I do have some angst planned for future chapters though, got to make some young discourse to keep thing spicy, but don’t worry, I want to keep this story light and funny so it wont be anything too bad!

Freddie’s dark brown eyes practically gawked at you, “You what!” He grinned. Your face flushed and you swirled around your bottomless mimosa, “I knew you would start doing live streams,” He eagerly stabbed his fork into the yolk of his eggs benedict, cracking it and causing the yellow liquid to ooze down the sides of the biscuit, “I knew you would; how are your clients? Do you have regulars? Do they ask you to do anything- kinky?”

As Freddie rambled on, your eyes zoned in on his egg yolk, the viscous liquid slowly oozing out of the broken egg and falling down his plate. Should you tell Freddie about Roger? No you couldn’t, that would bring on another series of questions you were definitely not prepared to answer no matter how many bottomless mimosas you had at your biweekly Sunday brunch.

“[Y/N]” Freddie spoke, his tone somewhat sharp, “Are you paying attention? I want to know the details.” The curious glint in his eyes hadn’t dampened.

You gave him a shy smile, “Yeah, I have a few regulars, they’re all nice, some are a little creepy, but I never show my face,” Well, that was a lie. Tonight, was going to be the first night you showed your face on camera and was also the first night you and Roger would film together.

The two of you hadn’t had anything special planned, you were going to change your tips around to reflect different actions people could pay for. It was bound to be fun, right?

You couldn’t shake the nervous jitters from your mind even after your brunch with Freddie and his probing questions. You loved him dearly, but he was often too nosey for his own good. He wouldn’t dare tell a soul the information he knew, but it was as though his very being needed the substance to survive. His head was full of knowledge and he just soaked it up like a delicate sea sponge in an ocean of information.

When you returned to your apartment, you were surprised to see the furniture moved around and a large tarp covering the floor closest to the walls in the living room, “Uh, Roger?” you called out, hanging your keys on the shelf, surely you didn’t drink _that_ much… right?

You closed your eyes for a few long seconds and reopened them, yup, this was real all right, “Roger!” You called louder, “What’s up with the living room?” You kicked your shoes off and walked further into your home before you stopped in the kitchen.

Surprisingly enough, Roger was dressed in a pair of sweatpants and an old faded tee shirt; it was sloppy even for your low standards. Roger looked up at you from his bowl of pasts, mid bite, “What?” He asked with a mouth full of noodles and sauce.

“You’re disgusting.” You mumbled, “What’s up with the living room?” You repeated your question from earlier.

“What do you mean?” He asked, clueless as ever.

You let out a puff of air in frustration, “The living room Roger, everything is all moved around and there’s a tarp on the floor. What are you doing? Opening a mud wrestling pit?” The annoyance in your voice was very evident.

“Oh, I picked up a few buckets of paint so we could finally paint the paneling, the mud wrestling is a good idea though, you think we could charge for it?”

You rolled your eyes at his joke- you hoped it was a joke- and a small smile graced your face, “What colors did you pick out?” You couldn’t help but feel giddy at the prospect of changing the drab, old, and dusty wood paneling that encased your living room walls.

“You know that cream color you were talking about? It turns out it’s actually called Medici Ivory, so I got a few buckets of that and a bucket of this nice red color called Coral Clay.” He finished up the last fork full of his pasta and got up, rinsing it in the sink, “We can paint right now if you go change.”

You looked down, realizing you didn’t want to get your brunch clothes dirty, “Right, I’ll be right back.”

After you quickly changed into some sloppy clothes you and Roger set out to paint the wood paneling, “You know I realized I said you get two walls and I get two, but there are really only three wall in the living room.” Roger pointed out, “I mean, we could paint the little parts of the wall outside of the kitchen, but then I would want to paint the kitchen too.” He thought out, chewing on his plump lower lip.

You swallowed thickly, distracted by the way his pretty pink lips popped out from his mouth after he sucked on it, “Well you can have two and I’ll have the accent wall.” You offered.

Roger looked at you as though you were a moron, “You cant have an accent wall as the lighter color,” He said in a matter of fact tone, “I’ll take it and you can paint the other two cream.”

After a few more minutes of planning, you and Roger finally decided upon who was getting what walls, Roger pointed out it didn’t matter what color the walls were, his decorations were still going to be hung back up. So, he got one wall to paint Coral Clay, and you got the remaining walls to paint Medici Ivory.

You connected your phone to the Bluetooth speaker before Roger could beat you to it and shuffled your favorite playlist on Spotify. _Take Me To The River_ by the Talking Heads began to flood your apartment. You hummed along to the song and began to paint, long even brush strokes on the wall, staining the ugly wood paneling Medici Ivory. As your playlist cycled and paint began to coat the walls you glanced over at Roger’s side of the wall, there were uneven splotches and awkward shapes that coated it. No cohesion at all.

You frowned, “What are you doing to the walls, Roger?” You frowned, “You can’t paint like that.” You scolded him.

Roger pulled away, allowing the brush to loosely hang from his hand, gobs of Medici Ivory dripped onto the tarp making a soft pitter patter noise that blended in with your music, “What? You’re doing better than me?” He asked.

You looked at him in disbelief, “Yeah, I am.” You said pointedly, “This is how you’re supposed to paint,” You said, demonstrating with long even brush strokes, “This isn’t finger painting.”

Roger scoffed and flicked his brush at you, your clothes staining the creamy off-white paint, “I suppose it isn’t.” He responded in a huff.

Your eyes narrowed “Real mature, Roger.” You said going back to painting next to him.

Roger continued to defy you, painting in big circles on the wall and ignoring the clumps and uneven layering that covered the wood panels. You turned towards him and flicked your brush at him, this time little spots of white paint speckled his face causing him to close his eyes and jump, “Oh, you’re going to get it now.” You heard Roger mumble as you turned away from him.

In the blind of an eye you felt cold liquid smearing and staining your skin. A shiver ran through your body feeling Roger’s calloused fingers roughly rub across your cheek “Roger!” You shrilly yelled, bringing your hand up to wipe the paint off, only to smear it.

You swiped your hand across your brush, coating it in the goopy, off white liquid and lunged at him. Roger stumbled backwards and fought your hand as it tried to smear the paint on his face. Your brush had fallen, mushing between your two bodies and covering your shirts in paint. Your legs were firmly planted on either side of Roger’s waist as you straddled and fought against him, still trying to palm the off viscous substance onto his perfectly soft skin.

“Come on, [Y/N],” Roger whined, trying to hide is laughter, “You’re dropping it in my hair!”

“You’re dropping it in my hair!” You mocked in a dopey voice.

Roger gaped at you, “I do not sound like that!” He protested, a shock of laughter rumbling through him and causing his guard to drop.

Your hand came down, smearing Medici Ivory onto his cheek, your hand slickly gliding off his skin. Before you had time to react Roger flipped the two of you over and within a few minutes the two of you were covered in stripes of paint, “You arse!” He was breathless from laughter, still straddling you, “I have to shower now.”

You hummed back laughter of your own and wiggled underneath him in an attempt to break free. Roger wasn’t having it, so you stayed trapped beneath his warm, out of breath body. Suddenly, you were aware of the closeness of your two bodies. His hot breath puffed against the paint that stained your skin causing you to shiver. Roger cleared his throat. The tension in the room was thick. Roger’s erection pressed against your thigh, when did that get there? Your ears felt like they were ringing, the music but a muffled sound that filled them.

“I should get in the shower, the we can do that camera stuff, yeah?” Roger asked, suddenly leaning up. Cool air flooded your clothed chest. It worked in tandem with the paint and caused you to shiver

You swallowed thickly and nodded your head, “Did- uh,” you couldn’t find the proper words to come out of your mouth, “Did you want me to wear anything specific?” you asked.

Roger settled back, his hand tracing soft patterns on your knees, “You could join me, you know, to save on water…” He trailed off, not looking at you.

You shifted and nodded your head, “Yeah, to save water.” You said, suddenly nervous, “Do… Do you want to film it?” You knew very well that the two of you would _just_ be showering.

Roger looked up at you, his typically bright blue eyes now dark and filled with a naughty glint, “Yeah, we can your phone in and see what happens.”

It didn’t take long for you to find yourself pressed against the cold tile of your small steam filled shower. You hissed against Roger’s mouth as the contrasting temperature bit into your skin and arched your back against him. He roughly sucked your lower lip into his mouth, dragging his teeth across it as he pulled away and allowed it to plop back into place.

It was obvious to you that this was going to be different from the first time you and Roger had sex. He was rougher, needier, more dominant with his touches. You didn’t know if it was the amount of steam from the scorching hot water or his touches that caused you to feel dizzy and your brain to spin. Roger quickly turned you over, his hands smoothing over the globes of your ass. You quickly got the message and braced your hands on the wall in front of you.

You swayed your hips from side to side, impatiently waiting for Roger to do something. “ _Fuck_ ” He silently cursed to himself, “What’s your password?”

Oh right.

You were supposed to be filming this to put on your snapchat. Was your phone waterproof? What if Roger dropped it? How was he going to plow you into next week and hold onto your phone?

The series of questions that flooded your brain was cut short by Roger lightly tapping your cheek, “Come on, before I lose my stiffy.”

“Oh, it’s uh 2580.” You answered, thankful that Roger couldn’t see your embarrassment.

Roger scoffed, “Really? Right down the middle?” He chastised.

“It’s fine- Oh _fuck_ ” You hissed out feeling Roger’s thick fingers filling you up, pumping in and out of your throbbing core. You hummed with pleasure and pushed back against his fingers, but as quickly as they filled you, they were gone.

Roger roughly filled you up with his cock, you gasped, feeling him stretch you open. He didn’t leave much time for you to adjust to his still unfamiliar size before he sharply snapped his hips against yours. Your back arched and you kept your hands firmly splayed against the wall. Your legs spread further apart, and your mouth fell open as sinful noises began to spill from it.

“Fuck.” Roger grunted, his hips slapping loudly against yours, “That feel good baby?” He said as he grabbed the meat of your ass and kneaded it in his hand, spreading it apart and getting a perfect view of his cock disappearing into you.

Roger’s calloused hand came down, roughly smacking your cheek. He bit his lip and watched it jiggle under his hand. The water amplified the stinging sensation that rang through your bones. You let out a breathy gasp, “It feels so good,” You slurred. Your mind was drunk with pleasure, “Fuck me harder.” You preened, pushing your hips back against him.

Roger shifted behind you, “You want me to fuck you harder?” He asked, roughly grabbing your hips and pulling you flush against him. Your face now rested against the cool tile as you sat up on an angle. Rogers sharp and methodical thrusts caused you to rhythmically jolt forward, the sensitive skin of your breasts occasionally brushing against the cool tile. The flood of sensations caused every nerve in your body to stand on end.

“Yeah, fuck me harder, Rog.” You practically purred his name, letting it roll off your tongue like honey.

Roger pressed his back against yours. His lips latched onto your shoulder, biting at the soft skin and running his tongue over the teeth marks he pressed into you. One of his hands snuck around to your chest, groping and fondling your painfully ignored tits in his rough palms while the other remained on your hip, pulling you against him at an even pace.

You let out soft breathy moans “Ah, _ah, ah_ ” each one getting higher and higher in pitch as the coil in your stomach tightened and threatened to break under the pressure that had begun to build until finally it snapped. You arched your back painfully against him, the muscle in your back cramping from the awkward angle. Your walls, pulsating out of him, coaxing Roger to his own release as he chased it, frantically and unevenly thrusting into you before he pulled out and painted the perfect skin of your plump ass white.

Your chest heaved and your arms shook lightly as you came down from your high. After a few moments to regather your brain you let the water wash you clean of the mess.

After your shower you found yourself curled up in your bed. Without bothering to knock, Roger opened the door to your room, his towel still loosely hanging over his shoulders and a pair of boxers hanging comfortably off his hips. You couldn’t help but lick your lips at the sight of his light blond hair dripping small water droplets and littering his pale skin with moisture. Fuck _,_ you want to _lick_ them off, what the hell was wrong with you?

“Can I help you?” You croaked out. You voice gave away your current struggle.

Roger cluelessly grinned at you, “I want to see what I filmed!” He said plopping down next to you on your bed.

Your face flushed with heat, “You video taped what happened in the shower?” You gaped at him, shifting the blankets so he could get comfortable.

Roger responded with a nod and flatly held his hand out for you to place the phone in his hand, “Yeah, come on we have to pick the best ones to upload.” He responded. Right this was for professional purposes.

When you grabbed and opened your camera roll you saw sure enough, there were several saved short clips and a few pictures in it. Heat began to build in your belly upon seeing the little thumbnail previews. You had to take a moment to remind yourself that watching the sex tape you and your roommate made was strictly for business purposes and not for personal pleasure.

But when you clicked on the first video and caught a perfectly angled shot of Roger entering you, your back arching, the steam of the shower beginning to fog and cloud the camera your mind went blank. You stared at the image before Roger nudged the volume button, turning it up, “We have to make sure it sounds okay.” You almost missed the deviant glint in his eyes that hid behind Roger’s focused features.

The cheeky bastard knew what he was doing.

Your breathy sighs and moans filled your room, Christ, that was what you sounded like? You blinked at the short clip when it was over, “What do you think?” You didn’t dare look at Roger. You didn’t even want to think of what his stupid smug face looked like right now.

“I think it looks even better the second time around.” He confidently retorted back to you.

“Fuck off,” You couldn’t help but smile and let out a little laugh before swiping to the next little clip.

 _“Fuck”_ Roger’s husky voice rang against your ears, giving you flash backs to what happened only moments earlier.

 _SMACK_ the crisp sound of Roger slapping your ass echoed through your brain just like it did in the bathroom.

 _“That feel good baby?”_ Your walls throbbed, hearing Roger’s commanding tone and watching his hand kneading the meat of your ass as it bounced against him.

The tension in the room was beginning to settle and surround the two of you once more. You swallowed thickly almost positive Roger could hear your audible gulp. “That one looks good too.” Your voice sounded shaky. Your skin felt like it was on fire and Roger simply sat next to you, seemingly unfazed.


	8. Just Guilty Pleasure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyy everyone, I know it has literally been forever since i’ve updated so thank you for sticking with me! I really appreciate you all checking in on me, honestly I have been a little down in the dumps because of some personal things going and also busier than all hell because of school, work, social life, working out, etc. But I finally got it done and i’m not going to lie but it’s all mostly porn with no plot so I hope you all enjoy!

Your brain felt like a puddle of mush the following few days. It seemed as though your body and brain could not stop thinking about Roger.

How he touched you.

How he smelled like cigarettes and expensive cologne.

The noises he made as he fucked you against the shower wall.

You know, the usual stuff.

You were beginning to think you would be driven to the mad house if it wasn’t for Veronica shyly calling you up and asking you to accompany her shopping today. You hadn’t really talked to her since your last excursion out with Freddie and the boys and to be frank, it was nice to be in the company of a woman for a change.

You met Veronica down town in the food court of the mall; when you caught sight of her she excitedly waved at you.

“So, are you looking for anything special?” You winced as you sounded like a store employee while trying to hold a basic conversation.

Veronica’s face broke into a grin, “Well John and I are celebrating our one year and I didn’t know what to get him.” You could tell by the little sparkle in her eyes that she was in love “Freddie is nice, but we have,” she paused to think of the correct words, “Conflicting opinions on what to get John.”

You couldn’t help but grin back, Freddie always did have a penchant for lavish things. You pursed your lips, “Well what does John like?” You truly didn’t know him well enough to think of something right off the bat.

Veronica pursed her lips in thought as the two of you continued walking. She rattled off a few generic things which didn’t help spark ideas for either of you, “He’s just always so picky.” She mumbled.

As the two of you walked past window after window of shops, a flash of delicate lace caught your eyes and you paused your steps, “What if you bought some lingerie?” You asked. Veronica’s face flushed and you gave her a playful nudge “Come on, everyone likes a little lingerie; it’s practically the gift that keeps on giving.” You joked.

She let out a playful giggle and the two of you walked into the lingerie store, you began to look through the clothing racks and at displays with Veronica in tow “What colors does john like?” You asked looking at her from the corner of your eye.

Veronica pursed her lips, “I don’t know, I havent really ever worn lingerie for john before.”

“Well does he have a favorite dress or outfit that you wear? We can go based off that.” You suggested.

Veronica looked as though an idea sparked in her mind and she began to scroll through her phone, presumably to look at pictures. She turned to you and showed you two images, one was of her and John very drunk at the club; she was dressed in a tight leopard print dress, and the second was of her and John together, a casual selfie; this time she was in a simple blue sweater. Blue and leopard print. At least now you had something to work with.

In all honesty you didn’t peg John for a leopard print kind of a guy, but here you were. Veronica proved to be more picky than you expected, but you would understand why. A one year anniversary was a big deal in relationships. 365 days is a long time to spend with some one.

After much searching you and Veronica settled on several different styles and outfits that she was going to try on. While you waited you browsed the selection, maybe you too would go home with some new lingerie.

You knew that you would when you’re eyes fell upon a school uniform. It consisted of a mesh top that was cropped just below the mannequins breasts and had a little peep hole cut out in the middle and a cute little bow on the neck. The skirt (if you could even call it that) was the iconic red plaid and had matching suspenders attached to it. To top it all off, it came with a pair of crotchless panties that matched the top. You decided that you had to buy it. It would be a nice little treat for yourself; you hadn’t bought new lingerie since you first went out to stock up.

You quickly fished for your size and grabbed all the pieces to it as you heard Veronica calling you from the dressing room. She poked her head out “Wanna see?” She asked with an excited grin. You eagerly nodded and waited for her to step out.

The lingerie she had picked out was simple, yet sexy. It was a leopard print silk night gown that was adorn with black lace on the edges. “I love it!” You grinned, unable to hold back the excited and girlish giggle that slipped out.

———

After you jokingly told Veronica to let you know how her little surprise for John went, the two of you parted ways and you made it home before Roger did. You hurriedly ran into your room and eagerly dumped out the contents of the bag.

You spread out your new lingerie set on your bed and tapped your chin, “I have to try it on.” You mumbled to yourself and quickly stripped down and replaced your casual day ware with something a little more risqué.

You couldn’t stop looking at yourself in the mirror once you were fully dressed. You shifted, twisting and turning at various angles to get a full glimpse of yourself in the mirror, taking in every inch of your body.

“Jesus Christ,”

You turned to see Roger standing in your doorway. If it was possible, his jaw would have touched the ground. Your face flushed and you quickly let out a small squeak of shock and threw your hands on your chest.

Roger looked at you and licked his lower lip and shook his head before dropping his bags in the hall way and coming chest to chest with you, “Are we going to fuck right now? Because if we aren’t, please for the love of god change.” He practically begged you. His hands rested on your fore arms and he added pressure to them, allowing you to decide if you would lower them and expose your breasts beneath the white mesh fabric

You felt heat pooling between your legs and you slowly lowered your arms. Your nipples were already beginning to harden from the cool air in your room but seeing that look in Roger’s eye did something to you. You traced your finger on the his skin, outlining what wasn’t hidden by his button down and causing goosebumps to rise in the wake of your fingertips. Your fingers trailed up to Roger’s plump lower lip which was still hanging ajar. You lightly traced your fingers along its natural curve, “I think I’ve been a bad girl Mr. Taylor.” You whispered sensually.

Roger’s bright blue eyes immediately darkened and he closed his mouth, clenching his jaw tightly, “Have you now?” He asked, peering down at you through his long lashes. You gave him a pouty look, nodding your head. Roger groaned, bringing his hands to your hips and pulling you flush against him.

You could already feel his half hard erection poking at your bare thigh, “On your knees.” He commanded, suddenly stepping back and allowing a wave of cold air to bite your hot skin.

You obediently followed his commanding voice and sunk to your knees. Automatically your hands went up to his belt and tugged on it. He tutted at you, swatting your hands a way “Where are your manners, [Y/N].” He said, lightly cupping your face in his hands and craning to meet your gaze, “Ask permission first.” He frowned, squeezing your cheeks together and forcing your lips to pucker.

You winced as your teeth bit into the skin of your cheek, but didn’t ignore the shiver that crept down your spine and to the tips of your toes. “Can I please suck you off, Rog?” You whimpered as his grip tightened, “Mr. Taylor” you quickly corrected and sighed when he relaxed his hand.

Roger’s thumb slipped into your mouth where you greedily sucked on it and rubbed your tongue along the calloused pad of his finger tip. Roger pulled it out and nodded his head, “Yes,” He answered breathlessly. Your hands quickly flew up and began to unbuckle his belt and pants, “Say thank you,”

“Thank you, Mr. Taylor.” You answered, your lips still puckered together by his hand.

You slid his jeans and underwear down his legs, thankful that for once he decided to wear loose fitting pants. His half hard length slipped out and you lunged for it, letting out the most pitiful noise when Roger pulled his hips away from you. 

He squeezed the sides of your mouth once more and you took the hint, opening wide for him and sticking your tongue out. He gripped his length in his free hand and slapped against your wet tongue. The lewd smacking sounds filling the air and its heat heavy against your tongue before he slipped it into your mouth.

Graciously he let go of your cheeks and allowed you to work him. You swirled your tongue around the tip and moaned at the taste of him as he filled and stretched your mouth deliciously. Your head bobbed up and down in tandem with his hand, getting him now fully erect.

Experimentally Roger grabbed the sides of your head, burying his hands in fistfuls of your hair and slowly pushed you down. You moaned, telling him you enjoyed his actions and allowed him to use more force. He pushed you down as far a you could go before he felt your throat spasming around his length. You gagged and quickly pulled back, coughing and attempting to catch your breath.

Roger’s face was flushed with arousal and he swallowed thickly, “I’m going to fuck your mouth,” He said and you nodded you head in agreement, “Tap my thigh twice if you want me to stop, okay?” He asked, his expression softening for a moment when you repeated back to him your non verbal safe word.

After getting repositioned, your hands gripped Roger’s hips as he filled your mouth and held the sides of your head once again. His hips experimentally moved against you, his length sliding against your tongue while you remained kneeling.

You let out a small whimper as he dug his fingers into your scalp and began to grip your hair harder. The vibrations shot through him and his hips bucked sharply against your mouth as he began to pick up the pace.

Each of his thrusts was met with the sound of you gurgling and gagging on his dick as it sharply pounded against your throat. Saliva began to pool in the corners of your mouth and dribble down the sides of your cheeks and chin leaving your skin shiny.

You hummed against him, content with being used.

Roger peered down at you, his mouth hanging open, eyebrows knit tightly together, and cheeks dusted red. His thighs clenched and he twitched in your mouth when you met his gaze. Tears freely spilled from your eyes and mixed with your mascara, causing grey lines to streak your face and become smeared against his palm. He pulled out from your mouth abruptly after almost having lost himself.

You gasped as your lungs filled with air and coughed lightly while wiping your mouth with the back of your hand.

Roger quickly pulled you up by your arms and pressed a hot opened mouth kiss against your lips. Your teeth clanked together and the two of you desperately clung to each other. Roger’s back fell against the wall and he pulled your thigh up to rest on the side of his waist. He ground against you, letting out a shuttering and helpless moan when he felt your unclothed core grinding back at him.

Roger pulled away “Bed, now.” He said roughly turning you and pushing you in the direction of your bed. You gasped and involuntarily fell forward, catching yourself as your hands collided with the mattress.

Roger let out an audible groan as the split in your panties became very visible to him, your soaking core and bum peeking out through the slit in the lacy fabric. He pushed your skirt back and exposed your bottom half fully. Softly, he rubbed the roundness of your bum and kneaded fistfuls of the plush skin in his hand, “You need to warn a guy the next time you wear these.” He mumbled, watching as his finger slipped between the delicate fabric and disappear between your folds, “You’re fucking soaked,” He huffed, pumping his fingers easily in and out of your tight core. Your back arched and you pushed against him, needy for his touch, “You like being used don’t you?” He smirked deviantly.

You gasped, feeling his fingers curl inside you, “Yes, fuck I love it.” You let the sinful confession slip out of your swollen and abused lips.

Roger slipped the skirt off your hips and finished stripping himself down before he turned you over. His chest heaved as he looked at you. He’d barely even touched you and you were practically writhing for him on the mattress. Roger tapped the back of your thighs, “Come on, love, sit up for me.” He said softly kneeling on the bed and offering you a hand.

You felt a strange twinge in your stomach at his endearing tone and sat up. Roger helped you out of your mesh top, groping your breasts as they spilled from it. He leaned over and briefly took them in his mouth, sucking and flicking his tongue over the pebbled buds before he moved and sat at the top of your bed.

Roger held his arms open and beckoned you to sit in his lap. So clad only in your panties you crawled over to him and took your seat. Roger’s nose touched yours and his breath softly blew against your face. The smell of cigarettes and spearmint gum causing you to feel dizzy from the familiarity of it. His lips barely brushed over yours. You could feel the warmth of his skin radiating off and were pretty sure he could feel your heart threatening to beat out from your chest.

Roger captured your mouth in a much softer kiss. Grabbing the back of your head and keeping you close against him. Your mouths moved in tandem and familiar motions together; you whimpered feeling him moving his hands to your hips. He beckoned you to lift your hips and helped position you over his length, trying to break the contact with your mouth as little as humanly possible.

Roger hissed as he felt the smooth and delicate fabric of your lace panties brush against his cock as he slid into you. You sank down and wrapped your legs around his waist and he held you close with one arm crawling up your back and the other helping to guide your hips.

“Roger” You whined, burying your face into his neck and sighing as you felt him slipping in and out of you. The feeling of him filling you up and rubbing against your walls caused each and every one of your nerve endings to stand on end and his touches ignited a path of flames in their wake. You gasped and arched into his chest while Roger held you impossibly close.

He broke away from your mouth and trailed a peppered kisses along your cheeks and kitten licks down your jaw until he latched onto your neck, sucking and biting at the hot sweaty skin. He sucked on it until there was a deeply colored mark tainting your perfect skin; he let out a little whimper as he ran his tongue over it to soothe the tenderness that had built up.

Roger held your tightly against his chest, so tightly that your back began to arch uncomfortably. You were too distracted to notice the muscles cramping along your spine, “You take me so well baby,” Roger huffed in your ear, the hot breath moving your stray hairs and causing them to tickle your skin.

Your breaths got hotter and whinier and your nails raked down his shoulders “You like it when I fuck you like this, love?” Roger asked pulling your hips down harder and meeting you with his own thrusts.

Your mouth hung open and you gripped your breasts, pushing and kneading them together and pinching your nipples for added stimulation, “Fuck yes,” you gasped out in response.

Roger watched you bouncing on top of his lap, your breasts squished together, and your skin slick with sweat. His brows knit together as he tried to stave off his impending orgasm and his hand buried itself between your leg, skillfully rubbing rough circles around your swollen clit. You leaned against Roger and buried your face into his long, now damp hair and gripped tightly onto his forearms as he quickly brought you over the edge.

Your walls clenched and pulsated around his cock and he shuttered against you, choking out a whiny groan of his own before he buried himself to the hilt and filled you with his hot seed.

You gasped and your eyes shot open and Roger quickly pulled way. His face was red and his eyes were wide “I’m sorry, shit, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to- it-I just-” he sounded panicked as he pulled out of you.

The evidence of your actions began to leak down your thigh as you sat hovering over Roger’s lap, slightly shocked that he came inside you, “It’s okay, it’s okay,” You said softly.

He continued to babble, as he usually did when he was flustered and you gripped the sides of his face, forcing him to focus on you. “Roger, it’s fine I’m not upset we can buy Plan B later today, okay?” You said in a firm tone, hoping to ease his worries.

Roger swallowed thickly and nodded his head, “Yeah, okay,” He was only slightly put at ease by your words, “I’m sorry,” He said once more.

You felt emotions tugging at your heart from his sincere words, you placed a lingering kiss on his lips “It’s fine I promise.” You said and softly smiled at him, “We just have to use a condom next time, okay?”

———

After your whole little Plan B incident, you and Roger were more careful to say the least, but, it didn’t curb the sexual appetite the two of you had developed for each other. It was both good and bad; good because you had no shortage of content for your little side hustle and bad because you found yourself craving Roger. The two of you couldn’t keep your hands off each other and surprisingly enough, Freddie and your mutual friends hadn’t noticed anything.

“Hey, Rog?” You called as you entered the living room. After the two of you had finally finished up painting the walls the room, like you said, had managed to look much brighter and more open; though you could still some how see the outlines of the miss matched shapes Roger painted over the layer you put over them. It added character to the walls, you supposed.

“Yeah?” He answered back, pausing his game and setting his PlayStation controller on the table.

“Some guy sent in a video request.” You said pursing your lips and frowning.

Roger quirked his head at you, “What is it?” He asked getting up and walking towards you.

“A video in public,” Your face flushed at your words.

Roger’s eyes held a devilish glint, the opposite reaction you held, “Public you say?” He teased, “What’s he want us to do?” He pressed obviously getting a rise out of the personalized request.

You shifted, “I don’t know, like do stuff in public; like me giving you head under a table or you fingering me in a movie theater, or-”

“Having sex in a bathroom?” Roger quickly interrupted you.

You frowned, “No, I’m better than bathroom sex, Roger.” You said firmly.

Roger couldn’t help but laugh, “I never said you weren’t,” He quickly added, wrapping his arms around your waist and kissing your shoulder, “It would be hot though, wouldn’t it? All cramped up in a stall, having to be quiet while people came and went?” He tried to sound enticing, but you weren’t having it. He could tell from the expression on your face, “What about the closet after a gig? You haven’t been to one of our shows in a while.” He smirked against the skin on your neck, “I know how hot you get after one of our shows.” He teased.

You shivered, “I don’t know about that, what if Fred or Brian hear?” You looked away bashfully.

“All right then, what do you want to do?” He said, hoping you would make up your mind.

You pursed your lips in thought, “We can do it after one of your shows in the bathroom,” you sighed, secretly trying to suppress your excitement.

Roger grinned at you, “We’ve got that big show in a few days, is that soon enough?”

You nodded your head, before you felt your face heat up more, “Hey, Rog?” You questioned, playing with the hem of your shirt. Roger hummed in response, “Can you wear that white vest?” You asked feeling the head spreading from your face down to the back of your neck.

A grin spread across Roger’s soft features and the sides of his eyes crinkled “With the little tassels on it, right?” He couldn’t hide the amused tone in his voice or the grin that held it’s place when you nodded sheepishly in response


	9. Curiosity Killed the Cat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Sorry this took me ages to write, I was having a bit of writers block with the chapter, but I finally got it out! I also finally got the plot moving and am hoping to make this around 15 chapters or so, maybe 20 if I can figure out some more discourse that could happen or something. But I’m open to suggestions for what the readers want to see! I really enjoy all your comments and kudos! They really help motivate me to write more chapters and just make me feel really good during all this crazy stuff! 
> 
> I hope you all and your families/loved ones are doing well and staying healthy!

The bar the boys played at tonight was dingey and small, per usual, but you found yourself not minding because you found that the dirtier the bar the better the beer and the better the crowd. You also had the company of Veronica while the two of you waited for the boys to go onstage, she told you about her night with John, apparently it went without a hitch and he loved the lingerie, as you suspected.

Roger pulled up to your side, slipping his hands around your waist and placing an open-mouthed kiss to your neck, “Do you want to do it before or after the show?” He murmured against your skin.

You felt your stomach clench and let out a soft nearly missed gasp before you shrugged him off “After, I wouldn’t want to ware you out too much.” You couldn’t help but drag your tongue along your lower lip in a tantalizing manor causing Roger to break out into a smug grin. You didn’t know why you wanted to make him wait, knowing what was coming made your nerves stand on end and caused you to clench your thighs together, maybe it was because you knew the build up would be worth it.

Roger’s face maintained his smirk and he slipped a hand under the skirt Freddie had helped you pick out and grabbed your ass in a less than graceful manor. You jumped and playfully shoved his chest, “Go set up your kit, rock star.” You joked as his hand lingered in place before he padded off.

The lights flickered on and off, catching the attention of everyone in the bar while your four favorite boys filed onstage and fiddled with their equipment and set it up. A murmuring hum of voices died down when the sound of the guitars tuning and tinkering on the drum set filled the room. It was loud, just how Fred liked it and you could feel the vibrations of Brian’s Red Special practically vibrating your teeth together and the beat of Roger’s bass drum thumping against your chest. You could already tell this concert would be good.

Roger twirled his sticks between his fingers and made faces at the girls in the crowd to rile them up, he wore his shawl with no shirt underneath and a pair of too tight jeans that he probably stole from the thrift store while his hair looked as though it was strategically messy. You couldn’t wait until he took you in the bathroom and fucked you against the bathroom stall.

Your thoughts were quickly interrupted by the sound of Brian’s fancy guitar and Roger’s symbols crashed together and Freddie’s voice sang out. The lights flashed to the beat of Roger’s symbols and Freddie’s stylishly garish outfit flowed as he riled up the crowd with his movements. When the lights turned on, revealing their stage illuminated in red you couldn’t help but gape at them.

They truly all had magnificent stage presence. Brian and Freddie in their nearly matching outfits, John with his subtle head bobs that you knew would soon lean to him hopping about stage, and Roger’s brows furrowed with focus as he banged on his set for dear life.

The lights dramatically shifted to blue and Freddie stood confidently in the middle of the stage as he introduced the next song “It’s time for the” He took in a deep breath “Ogre Battle.”

Somewhere between the beginning of the concert and the small little drum solo break you saw beer, bouncing rhythmically on Roger’s drums as he threw his head back and spat. You could tell from the red lighting shined off his chest and the way his hair clumped together that he was covered in sweat. You quickly gulped down your beer before moving onto the next one you luckily had in your hand as your stomach clenched. His face was so determined, and his eyes looked wild, yet his movements seemed so effortless and the way he snarled into the microphone while he sang made you clench your beer a little tighter.

As they closed their show, Freddie has barely been able to say goodbye to the crowd before Roger was up, throwing his sticks off stage to some random audience member. He was now shirtless, except for the necklaces that layered his neck, and his hair was clinging to his face, shoulders, and back from the sticky layer of sweat that covered his body. He walked with long strides off stage, cleaning up his kit was the last thing on his mind right now.

It didn’t take him very long to find you in the crowd. Roger wrapped his arm around your waist and pulled you against his sweaty and sticky chest, “Bathroom, now.” He hissed into your ear before he pulled away and gripped your hand and pulled you through the crowd of people.

As soon as you entered the dingey two stall woman’s restroom Roger pulled you into the closest stall and gripped your wrists, slamming you against the cool metallic stall. The cold metal bit into your skin and you let out a breathy gasp which was quickly swallowed as Roger crashed his lips against yours in a messy heated kiss. Your teeth clanked together, and you laced your fingers in Roger’s tangled and sweaty hair.

Roger’s hand slipped under your skirt and you could feel him smirking against your skin, “This pretty pussy of yours is all wet for me, innit?” He asked, nipping at your neck.

You hummed feeling the stubble on his chin scrape against your neck, “Only for you,” you responded with a coy smile.

Roger pulled away and peered at you through his lashes, “So how do you want to do this?” He asked, his expression suddenly going serious.

You swallowed thickly and handed him your phone, the video camera already out and ready for filming before you pulled him into another hot open-mouthed kiss, “Just fuck me already.” You mumbled against his soft lips.

A soft laugh rumbled through his chest as he turned you over and pushed you down at an angle. Instinctively your legs opened up for him to nestle between them. He held the camera up and lifted your skirt up with his free hand, smoothing it over the round swell of your ass and lightly slapping it. You jumped and sharply inhaled as you felt him grind against your clothed and wet core, “Fuck me, please.” You pushed back against him desperately.

You could imagine the stupid cheeky grin on Roger’s face as the words left your lips, but your mind quickly went blank as soon as he pushed your panties to the side and the cool bathroom air brushed against you. You tensed ever so slightly, and your stomach filled with nerves; you could hear the sound of the crowd outside and the thrill of getting caught went straight to your core and made you throb. Roger’s hand dove between your legs and harshly rubbed your clit, not bothering to build up to the aggressive and almost overstimulating sensation. You cooed and your back arched at the sensation, “Quiet, love.” Roger mumbled as he slipped two fingers into you, “Don’t want anyone hearing how much of a slut you are.” He mocked as he pumped his fingers in and out of your wet core.

It felt as though the sounds of your wetness were echoing off the walls and slamming against your eardrums. You couldn’t help but whimper out as his rough fingers curled expertly inside you. Roger immediately pulled the out, “Turn around,” He commanded, a shiver crept down your spine and you turned around to face him. He’d taken off the silky little sash he had tied to his pants, “Open.” He demanded and cupped your face, squeezing your cheeks together to force your mouth open.

You winced slightly feeling your teeth biting into your cheek and, “What?” You asked now confused.

“I told you not to make any fucking noise, didn’t I?” He chastised before letting out a disappointed sigh, “Apologize.” He ordered still roughly holding your cheeks.

Your heart hammered against your chest and you followed his orders, “I’m sorry,” You whimpered and closed your mouth.

Roger shook his head, “I said open,” He lightly shook your jaw and forced your mouth open, “Since you can’t be quiet, I’ll help you.” He flashed you a cheeky smirk as you mumbled a soft thank you and opened your mouth. Roger slipped the silky and slightly musky smelling fabric into your mouth and you couldn’t help but pout a little bit.

You were quickly turned and pressed against the bathroom stall at an angle once again. Roger didn’t bother taking your panties off, instead he just pushed them aside and pushed in after he slipped his condom on. The pace Roger set was ruthless and unforgiving, his hips slapped against yours in quick succession while your hands curled against the metal you were using for support. The metal bit into your hot skin and made your nerves stand on end while muffled noises spilled from your lips and into the silk barrier Roger had shoved into it only moments prior.

Your eyes fluttered shut and you rested the side of your face against the door, not caring how filthy it was in the moment. The door rattled with the force of your body slamming into it over and over again.

“ _Fuck, fuck, fuck,_ ” Roger cursed through gritted teeth.

All of a sudden, he stopped and hushed the sounds of protest you whimpered out. The door creaked open and you could hear chatter among two women as they walked in. You turned to look at Roger, your face red on one side from the door and eyes hazy; his brows were tightly knit together but the expression of concentration was soon traded for something slightly more devilish.

Slowly he moved his hips back and forth at an agonizing pace. Your brain felt as though it was boiling in your head and soon your thoughts were filled with TV static.

“Oh my gosh did you see the band before?” One of the women asked.

“Yeah, what was their name again? Queen? God that one with the hair? What a snack.” Their conversation was practically flowing from one ear and out the other.

“The one with black hair? Oh my god, those curls were to DIE for.”

Roger rolled his eyes and lightly scoffed at the comments the women made regarding Brian while keeping his leisurely pace. Your brows furrowed and eyes clenched tightly shut as you tried to maintain your composure with the two women in the room. For some reason the prospect of getting caught aroused you more and caused your walls to twitch around Roger’s length. You could feel tears pricking at the corner of your eyes and desperately tried to hold back the whimper that was caught in the back of your throat.

The two women left the room and you let out a choked sob as your walls spasmed and clenched around Roger’s length. Your back arched and your breasts pressed against the stall door, lightly nipping through the fabric of your shirt. The overwhelming sensation and contrast of temperature caused your brain to go muddy and soon blank.

Roger gripped the meat of your ass tightly “Fuck, oh shit.” He hissed out as you continued to throb around him. He pumped in and out at a quicker pace, “You were such a good girl,” He said in a haggard tone. His hips slapped against yours, his climax still far off in the distance, “Not making any sound as I fucked you when they came in.” His breathing was heavy and labored as his orgasm came into view. “Fucking Christ.” He clenched his jaw and hissed out as he finally came, shooting into the condom and riding out his high.

After the two of you cleaned yourselves up in the restroom, Roger grinned up at you, still drunk with pleasure, “You were fucking brilliant.” He said, you couldn’t help but look at the sash that was once stuffed in your mouth and was now tied around his waist, a dark damp spot gathered on the fabric.

You shook your head, trying to clear it of the lewd thoughts, “If I was that great, buy me a drink.” You teased.

Roger’s face maintained his grin, “I can manage that.” He said and straightened himself up before moving to exit the stall.

You stopped and stood in the mirror and fixed your hair, Roger came behind you and wrapped his hands around your waist “You look great.” He said and kissed your shoulder softly.

You felt your heart clench at his words, “Thanks,” You mumbled under your breath.

Roger left the bathroom and a cool rush of air hit your back that he once covered. You couldn’t help but find yourself longing for the familiar warmth he brought to you.

Exiting the bathroom wasn’t any trouble, what you found trouble in was the questions you were battered with from Freddie as soon as you got back to the table, “Where did you go?” Freddie asked, leaning both his elbows onto the table while leaning forward.

You pursed your lips, “Smoke break.” You said smiling softly.

Freddie hummed and clicked his tongue against his teeth, “That must have been a long cigarette for you to be gone for thirty minutes.” He said and tapped his chin, looking over to Roger, “And what about you?” He pressed.

Roger shrugged his shoulders, “Fucked some girl I saw in the crowd in the bathroom.” He said as honestly as he could. You tried to shoot him a look, but he didn’t even give you a second glance.

Fred grinned “You dog, Rog.” He said, slapping his friend on the shoulder. Roger surged forward and coughed up what he inhaled of his drink as it splattered all on the exposed skin of his chest.

You let out a soft huff before slamming the rest of your drink down and getting up, “Anyone need another drink? I’m going up to get one.” You said pausing for a moment.

Veronica raised her hand, quickly finishing her drink, “I’ll get a refill.” She said scooting out past the boys.

The two of you walked up to the bar and patiently waited for the bartender to wait on you, “So where did you really go?” Veronica said with a sly smirk playing on her face.

You shifted, nervously tapping your fist of money on the bar, “I don’t you, to the bar.” You couldn’t hide the smile that gave way the fact that you were lying.

“Come on, I won’t tell anyone.” She leaned closer in, hoping you’d spill.

You let out a deep sigh, “I was with Roger.” You rushed out.

Veronica gaped at you, her mouth hanging ajar and eyes wide “You where what!?!” She shouted, “You and Roger!?! Shagging!?!” her voice continued to raise in pitch as her disbelief increased

You quickly pulled her close and shushed her, “Please don’t tell anyone!” You pleaded, “It’s nothing, really, just casual.”

Veronica grinned manically at you, “How is he? Does he live up to the hype?” She pried, “I mean he must be in order to shag in the bathroom…”

You couldn’t help but let out a small laugh, “I mean, yeah, he’s fine.” You bashfully averted your gaze. Veronica’s smile suddenly fell, and her eyes narrowed as she looked over your shoulder; you turned and followed her gaze, “What?” you pressed struggling to pick out what had soured her mood so suddenly.

She nudged her direction, helping to give you a general direction of where to look and then you saw it, Roger was talking to a pretty girl. You could spot her dark hair and olive skin tone even in the dimly lit bar. You pursed your lips, “Who’s that?” You asked, seeing Roger break away from their hug and keep his hand on the small of her back.

“Roger’s ex-girlfriend. Dominique.” The words dripped from her mouth like sludge.

“I’ve never heard of her before.” It was the truth, neither Roger nor Fred had mentioned her at all.

Veronica sighed and turned towards the bar, finally ordering drinks for the both of you, “They were together for three years, broke up shortly after John and I started dating.” She turned towards you, “Didn’t you ask Fred, why Roger had been looking for a new roommate?”

You shrugged your shoulders, “I didn’t think of it,”

She pursed her lips, “I don’t know a lot about their breakup, but I do know Roger was heartbroken, didn’t see the poor lad for weeks.” She hummed and sipped her drink, “He broke it off with her though, I know that much.” She paused for a moment, glancing back over at Roger, “Fred didn’t like her very much.” She added before she began walking back towards the table.

Veronica slipped back into her seat next to John and you searched the table but found that there were no more open seats, Dominque had taken your spot and was happily chatting away with Roger. He was grinning from ear to ear and for some reason, it made your stomach churn. You turned towards Fred, his brows were tightly knit and his lips were pursed together before he finally caught your gaze and flashed you an award winning smile.

“Dom!” He said catching her attention, “This is [Y/N], Roger’s new roommate.”

Dominique looked you up and down slowly, as though she were inspecting every inch, “[Y/N]!” She grinned at you, “Dominique.” She reached her hand out for you to shake which you graciously took and grasped firmly, “How is it living with Rog?” She smiled and scrunched her nose.

You couldn’t help but let out an awkward laugh, “Oh, well, you know,” You shrugged, “He eats my food and struggled to do dishes, but he isn’t too bad.”

Roger scoffed loudly and rolled his eyes, “I told you if you don’t want it to be eaten, mark it!” He teased you.

Everyone conversed through out the night, but you continued to stand awkwardly to the side. You felt as though you were now looking at a group with established dynamics and history, they were catching up like old friends and here you were intruding. You weren’t even friends with anyone else in the group beside for Freddie, sure you and Veronica were now close acquaintances, but you still felt as though you were cast out.

You didn’t know what to say or how to interact, so you did the first thing that came to mind. You slammed your drink and raised your glass, “I’m going to get refills, anyone want to tag along?” You asked, looking around the table, to your surprise Brian stood up.

“I’ll join.” He said finishing the last little bit of his beverage.

Going to the bar with Brian didn’t make you feel more comfortable, if anything it made you feel more uncomfortable than you had before. His tall lanky frame dwarfed you and his hair and eloquent speech intimidated you. Not to mention you had maybe said five words to the guy in the entire time you’d known him. Brian flagged down the bartender, “Scotch and coke,” He ordered before turning towards you, “Do you want anything? I’ll buy as a thank you for getting me away from that insufferable woman.” He grinned at you with a surprising amount of playfulness.

You couldn’t help but grin back, “Surprise me, but no dark liquor.” You said and within the minute Brian had handed you what you could assume was something mixed with vodka. “No fond of Dom?” You pressed, hoping for some answers to your curiosity.

Brian scoffed, “Not in the slightest.” He said, leaning against the bar and stalling on going back to the table, “Roger was a right bitch when he broke up with her.” He sighed, “He’s already a bit of a pain but that made it worse.”

You smiled, knowing Roger and Brian bickered like brothers, “Why’d they break up?” Curiosity killed the cat and frankly, you were begging for it.

Brian pursed his thin lips, “I think she cheated on him or something,” He let out a deep sigh, “It wasn’t like a one off, it was like she had a whole different long term relationship going on at the same time.” He shook his head.

You frowned probably knowing how Roger felt in the moment. “It’s a shame,” You said and cleared your throat, “Roger’s an idiot but he doesn’t deserve that.”

Brian raised his glass in agreement, “We should head back.”

By the time you returned with your drinks, Roger and Dominique were whispering and giggling quietly to each other. Your frown got deeper every time you heard one of them giggling, so once again you downed your drink, allowing it to fuel your sudden need to go home, “I’m catching a ride back.” You said suddenly and grabbing your jacket off the back of the chair.

You didn’t know if it your brain was muddied from the sex or what, but you needed to leave before something happened. Fred perked up and glanced at you, “Do you want anyone to ride back with you?” he asked.

You shrugged, but then quickly followed it with a head shake, “No, Roger’s a little preoccupied and I don’t want to trouble any of you.” Your words sounded bitter and you couldn’t hide it anymore.

It didn’t surprise you when Roger didn’t bother to look over at you as you said your name or as you left.

Your ride home was quiet, and you made polite conversation with your driver, but still the bitter emotions seeped out of you like sweat. Even as you readied yourself for bed you couldn’t help but stair at the ceiling, silently hoping you’d hear the familiar sound of Roger stumble through the door and drop his keys like he usually did on nights out, but you didn’t. Instead you just heard the unfamiliar creaks of the apartment building as it settled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! I just wanted to add that this chapter doesnt mean any slander towards Dominique, it's literally just for the sake of advancing the plot and causing some spicy drama


	10. Uncertainty and the Test of Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends! I know this took me forever but honestly this chapter hit a little too close to home for me to begin to feel comfortable writing. But today I finally worked up the courage to write it and oh boy let me tell you it is SAD. But dont worry this fic will have a happy ending! Also if you can figure out the era of Roger I am transitioning too bonus points to you! Sorry it is so short, it was difficult for me to write this emotionally and took a lot out of me.

The following morning you woke up, your sinuses feeling gummy and throat dry.

Glancing at the clock you made a mental note of the time, much too late for you to still be in bed. Your stomach clenched when you heard the door open and despite want to stay in the warm cocoon of your bed you felt yourself moving on your own. The sudden urge to see Roger flooded over your body and you shuffled out the bedroom, quickly thinking of some excuse you could make to be out here with him. Fluidly you moved to the kitchen and poured yourself a glass of water out of the tap.

“Hey.” You said setting your cup down and watching him set his keys on the kitchen table.

He grinned up at you “Hey,” he responded back. Your gaze watched him as he moved through the house with out much of a second thought before he retreated to his room, “Hey I’m going to be gone for a few days.” His muffled voice called.

“Where are you going to be?” You called back sitting on the kitchen table. You didn’t know if your stomach hurt from being hungry or from what you knew Roger’s answer was going to be.

He came out with a backpack slung over his shoulder “Oh, I’m going to stay at Dominique’s for a little while.”

You pursed your lips and nodded your head, “Oh, well have fun.” You said flashing him a closed mouth smile.

He didn’t give you a second glance before leaving the house.

Your heart clenched, why would you be so upset over your friend leaving for a few days? Roger had his own life and you needed to respect that. Those thought played over and over in your brain for the remainder of the day and it seemed like no matter how often you thought them they never seemed to get through to you and the more you felt nauseous.

You didn’t know how many days passed until Fred had showed up pounding on your door.

You opened it and were immediately met with a grimace “You look like you haven’t left your bed in three days.” He said pushing his way past you and letting himself in to your ‘shared’ apartment.

“Well how many days has it been since Sunday?” You asked rubbing your tired and slightly swollen eyes.

“Three.” Fred said pointedly.

You plopped on the couch, “Well then you’re right.”

Your friend’s eyes narrowed as he looked at you, “What do you mean I’m right?” He said sitting next to you, “What’s got you in a funk?”

You felt his intense gaze as you averted your eyes from him, looking down at your feet and playing with the hem of your shirt. “It’s nothing.” You responded before letting out deep sigh. “What brings you over?” You asked lightly slapping your hands on your thighs.

Fred gave you a weird look, his brow eyes intently taking in every bit of your body language, “I you haven’t talked to anyone since Saturday night.” He said a light frown gracing his sharp features.

You shifted awkwardly, “Wow, crazy,” you remember your phone, sitting on your nightstand and on do not disturb, “Are you sure?” you asked knowing the answer.

Fred stood up, “Get up.” He said grabbing your limp arm and tugging you reluctantly to your feet, “Go shower and then we’ll continue talking.” He said pushing you towards the bathroom not caring you had no change of clothes.

The bathroom door shut behind you and you looked in the mirror, you really did look like shit. Your skin looked dry and dark bags hung under your eyes and your hair looked dirty. You frowned and turned the water on hot, as hot as it could go, undressed and stepped in.

The hot water soaked your body and burnt your skin, yet it didn’t hurt; it felt strangely cathartic. You inhaled deeply and let it out slowly, feeling tears beginning to well in your eyes. You covered your face with your hand and a sob wrecked through you, shaking your body and causing you to lean forward.

Your shoulders shook with sobs and your tears mixed with the water, washing away the evidence of your crying. You tried your best to curb your sobs but choked them out anyways. It hurt. Knowing Roger had sex with you and dropped you the moment he saw someone better come along. Like always, you were second best.

Your brain processed what had happened in the last few months of your life. Walking in on your boyfriend Harrison, breaking up with him, moving in with Roger, becoming a cam girl, having sex with Roger _a lot_ , sharing soft intimate moments with him, and now sitting here on the floor of your shower crying with your knees into your chest as the cold water ran out.

This was a new low moment to say the least.

A knock on the door shook you from your endless thoughts, you sniffed and rubbed your face before standing up, “What?” You called back.

“What’s taking you so long? There’s no way you still have hot water.” Fred shouted back.

He was right, you didn’t and you hadn’t even started washing yourself. You suffered through the cold water and washed your hair and body, cleaning it of the filth and emotions.

As soon as you had your towel wrapped around you Fred opened the door and tossed a bottle of his nice moisturizer at you, “You always feel better after you moisturize.” He said and shut the door one again.

He was right, your skin looked dewy and no longer crusted with sleep and sweat. You felt clean like a breath of fresh air, but your mind continued to remind you of how alone you were in this apartment. The two of you sat on your couch once again, this time you were clean and in fresh clothes.

Freddie splayed his hands on his pants, “So,” He started out, “When were you going tell me that you and Roger have been sleeping together?”

You felt like the wind had been knocked out of you “What are you talking about?” You asked trying to hide your nerves.

“I saw a picture. I know what the both of you look like naked it isn’t hard to tell.”

Heat crept up the back of your neck and spread from your face to the tips of your ears and your mouth opened and closed as you tried to find your words, “Is that what this is all about?” Freddie asked maintaining his intense gaze.

You averted your gaze from his and stared hard at the floor. Fred grabbed you and forced you look at him, “Listen, [Y/N], Dominique is a manipulative witch that knows how to wrap Roger around her finger” You stared into his intense brown eyes, “She doesn’t have shit on you and never will.” He let go of your face and you didn’t move, “She sweeps in and sinks her dirty claws into Roger’ soft heart and takes advantage of him.” He picked some lint off his pants and paused before he continued, “No one likes her.” He added.

You took Freddie’s words to heart, he seemed genuine and you had already learned previously that Dom was not well liked among the boys. At the end of the week Roger returned, presumably to get a new bag of clothes.

To say you were shocked to see him was honestly an understatement. You gaped at him when he walked through the door “What the fuck happened to your hair?” You asked looking at him.

His long choppy hair was now short and wild on his head, Roger rushed past you, “Do you like it? Dominique said it looked better this way.” He said moving to his room.

You couldn’t help but follow him and lean on his doorway, “Dominique told you to cut your hair short so you did?” your voice was laced with disbelief.

Roger glanced back and you and nodded his head, “Yeah.”

You rubbed your face with your hand, “Do you know how insane that sounds? She is literally telling you how to dress, Roger.” You frowned deeply, “What happened to changing your clothes three times a day and not wearing the same pair of shoes every week, or waking up an two hours before you need to open the store to style your hair.”

Roger didn’t look back at you and continued to stuff clothes into his duffle bag, “I know, but that isn’t efficient.”

An audible scoff left your mouth, “Efficient?” You gaped at him, “Since when did you care about efficiency?”

Roger’s head whipped towards you, “Since when did you care about what I do with my life?” He said, a nasty tone dripping from his words.

You didn’t like this. Not one bit. “What is that supposed to mean?” You asked following with your arms crossed over your chest.

Roger turned on his heel and looked at you, “It is supposed to mean that you shouldn’t care about the other women in my life.”

You clenched your fists, “Roger, Dominique doesn’t care about you and by the end of next week you’ll be back here sulking in your room and bitter like you first were.”

Roger clenched his teeth, his blue eyes now ignited with fire, “Why do you care? We aren’t together and we never were. Get over it.” He hissed before slamming the door behind him.

Your stomach tightened as his words as they rammed into you like a truck. Your mind flashed back to the moments to intimate to be just sex.

_Roger cupped your face as you clung to him, your body trembling as he leaned against your headboard with you on his lap. He kissed your face, your nose, eyes, and cheeks. “God, you are so fucking beautiful.” He said pressing his lips fully against yours as the two of you clung to each other._

_\---_

_You laid your head in Roger’s lap as the two of you laid across the couch while some shitty movie played in the background. You had a bowl of popcorn in your lap and threw pieces as Roger tried to catch them, every time he missed, they would lightly plop on your face. You didn’t care about the salty butter dirtying your skin. Roger awkwardly craned his head down, his long dyed hair framing the sides of your face and tickling the skin. Your nose scrunched and Roger laughed softly before kissing the tip of your nose._

_\---_

_Another night at the bar, spent dancing until it was either very early or very late. The two of you clung to each other with an arm wrapped around the other’s waist, your steps swaying and causing the two of you to stumble and laugh._

_\---_

_The first time Roger slept in your bed; you woke up to his already wild hair looking now untamable while soft snores left slightly ajar mouth. You brushed his hair back and he pulled you into his chest as he kissed your shoulder and buried his face into your back._

These moments were far too intimate to be just sex or to be just two friends. Your brain felt muddied; did he not feel the same? Did he still think of this as a business arrangement?

You felt dizzy from all of the questions that flooded your brain and soon began to feel helpless.

If Freddie was right, Roger would be back within the next week saying ‘ _you were right [y/n]’_

But until then, your feelings could only stand against the test of time and uncertainty.


End file.
